


Des murs de silence

by Amelia_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, UA : Oliver est muet
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen
Summary: À son retour de l’île, Oliver n’est plus le même : il a perdu sa voix. Ses proches font de leur mieux pour le comprendre mais celle qui va briser un à un tous ses murs est une informaticienne qu’il vient à peine de rencontrer.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, où on va revisiter la saison 1 et le retour d’Oliver à Star City, avec une grosse différence puisqu’il revient de l’île muet. J’espère que vous allez aimer cette nouvelle aventure centrée sur le couple Oliver/Felicity et j’attends vos réactions avec impatience. Je vais publier les mardi et vendredi comme pour Âmes Sœurs (merci à tous ceux qui l’ont lue jusqu’au bout et qui embarquent avec moi sur ce nouveau voyage !). Je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue, bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

D’un pas rapide et assuré, Moïra traversait les couloirs de l’hôpital en ne laissant rien paraître de la fébrilité qui l’habitait. Tous les regards se tournaient vers elle sur son passage et elle n’avait aucune intention de montrer à ces inconnus combien elle était heureuse, inquiète, impatiente et toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle qu’elle avait apprise deux jours plus tôt. L’ambassade américaine de Chine l’avait appelée pour lui annoncer qu’Oliver avait été retrouvé vivant sur une île déserte. Depuis, elle avait l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, redoutant à chaque moment de remettre le pied dans l’horrible réalité où son fils était toujours mort.

Pour se rassurer que c’était bien réel, Moïra avait demandé à lui parler mais on lui avait dit que c’était impossible et qu’elle devrait attendre de le voir à son retour en Amérique. Il allait sans dire qu’elle n’avait pas compté les dépenses pour le faire revenir aussi rapidement que possible.

Le cœur battant à ses tempes, elle allait enfin atteindre la chambre de son fils – _son fils_ – lorsqu’une main la retint. Prête à démolir la personne qui osait entraver sa route, elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne rien dire de désagréable en reconnaissant leur médecin de famille.

-Moïra, j’aimerais vous parler un instant de l’état de votre fils. Avant que vous ne le voyiez.

Il avait clairement une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer et son esprit s’arrêta sur les images insupportables qui la hantaient depuis qu’elle avait appris qu’il était vivant. Oliver avait passé cinq longues années sur une île déserte. Il avait peut-être perdu un membre. Ou il était défiguré. Ou atteint d’une maladie incurable. Elle devait savoir.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

Sa voix n’avait pas flanché et elle s’en félicita. C’était un exploit au vu du tourbillon émotionnel qu’elle endurait. Le médecin la connaissait assez pour ne pas tourner autour du pot avec des platitudes.

-On a fait un examen général pour nous assurer de son état de santé. Il est en bonne forme physique mais vingt pourcent de son corps est couvert de cicatrices. Il a au moins six fractures qui n’ont pas guéri correctement.

Son fils avait souffert sur cette île maudite. Elle porta la main à son cœur, seul signe de sa détresse, alors qu’elle s’imaginait des scénarios horribles. Elle ne craquerait pas, elle serait forte pour lui.

-Est-ce qu’il a dit quelque chose sur ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Le médecin secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard empli de compassion. Il avait autre chose à lui annoncer et elle n’allait pas aimer.

-Il ne peut pas parler. Sa trachée a été blessée.

Moïra le regarda sans comprendre, une seule question au bout des lèvres.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-C’est permanent, on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Oliver est muet.

L’île lui avait volé sa voix. Elle ne l’entendrait plus jamais rire.

Cela expliquait pourquoi elle n’avait eu aucun contact direct avec lui depuis qu’elle avait appris qu’il était vivant. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Le besoin de le voir lui étreignit le cœur et cette fois, personne ne l’arrêta. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre en toquant doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller s’il dormait. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le lit vide mais elle le trouva enfin, debout près de la fenêtre, observant la ville, immobile.

Moïra s’était attendue à le voir amaigri et affaibli mais au contraire, il avait une plus forte carrure que le jour où il avait embarqué sur le Gambit. Il se retourna à son entrée et pendant un instant, elle crut voir un étranger. Ses cheveux coupés courts, ses bras musclés, son air impassible ne correspondaient pas à l’image qu’elle avait gardée de son fils. Cinq ans étaient passés et il avait changé.

-Oliver ? murmura-t-elle, ayant besoin qu’il le confirme.

Il pencha légèrement la tête et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un léger sourire. C’était lui. Ses yeux s’emplirent de chaleur et de joie contenue et il écarta légèrement les bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Elle s’approcha sans hésitation et l’enlaça. Il était là.

Le corps musclé qu’elle sentait sous ses doigts ne lui était pas familier mais son odeur était la même et la ramena des années en arrière, alors qu’elle l’embrassait avant de partir au travail ou de le déposer à l’école. Il était vivant. Son petit garçon était vivant.

Oliver recula doucement et elle prit son visage en coupe, observant ses traits qui lui avaient tellement manqué et qu’elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Il avait muri, toute trace de candeur avait disparu, remplacée par une dureté qu’elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Il sembla fondre sous ses doigts et ferma brièvement les yeux, absorbant ses caresses. Moïra se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes à l’idée que c’était le premier contact doux qu’il avait depuis cinq ans. Il avait été seul, sans personne pour le protéger et l’aimer. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le calvaire qu’il avait vécu.

Il posa une main sur la sienne pour la retirer de sa joue et y glisser quelque chose. Un papier. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur et il lui fit signe de le lire. En le dépliant, elle découvrit quelques mots rédigés dans une écriture tremblante.

_Tu m’as manqué, maman. Je t’aime._

Un sanglot lui échappa et elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il avait su qu’elle serait la première à venir et il avait préparé ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Son garçon était de retour et elle ne laisserait plus jamais rien lui arriver.

-Je t’aime aussi Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour les Kudos <3   
> J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre !

Le manoir était exactement comme il s’en souvenait. Imposant et magnifique. Oliver sortit de la limousine et empêcha le chauffeur de porter sa caisse, s’en chargeant lui-même. Son contenu était trop précieux pour le confier à un étranger. Sa mère lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Elle n’avait presque pas parlé depuis leurs retrouvailles. Comme si c’était elle qui avait perdu sa voix.

Un homme que sa mère présenta comme Walter Steele, ancien collègue de son père, les accueillit. Oliver lui adressa à peine un regard, se demandant ce qu’il faisait là. Aujourd’hui, il voulait revoir sa famille et les gens qu’il aimait. Pas des étrangers curieux de revoir l’héritier Queen. Raisa lui souhaita la bienvenue et il lui sourit affectueusement, surpris d’en être capable. Mais cette femme avait été comme une seconde mère pour lui, elle avait toujours vu au-delà de la personnalité insouciante et égoïste qu’il présentait à l’époque. Il lui tendit une main qu’elle serra chaleureusement entre les siennes.

-Bienvenue chez vous, monsieur Oliver, dit-elle.

Il voulait la corriger comme il le faisait toujours mais il en était évidemment incapable. Ça ne le frustrait plus, il avait l’habitude maintenant. Cela faisait presque un an et demi qu’il vivait sans sa voix, et s’il avait réussi à survivre et à se faire une place dans la mafia russe, il s’en sortirait ici.

Elle annonça que Tommy les rejoindrait pour dîner et il n’eut pas le temps de s’en inquiéter, il venait d’entendre une porte claquer et des pas de course à l’étage. Une seule personne manquait encore à l’appel. Théa.

Elle apparut en haut des escaliers, un immense sourire sur son visage d’ange qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il l’imita autant qu’il le pouvait et elle dévala les marches pour se jeter sur lui, s’accrochant à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je savais que tu étais vivant, dit-elle. Je le savais.

Oliver lui retourna son étreinte et une des brisures de son cœur se referma. Il était rentré pour elle. Toutes les épreuves qu’il avait surmontées pour en arriver là en valaient la peine. Il avait sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Théa recula finalement et le regarda dans les yeux comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose. Elle avait beaucoup changé mais il voyait encore la petite fille de douze ans à qui il avait dit au revoir alors qu’elle était triste et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner pendant leur voyage. Un petit miracle dont il serait à jamais reconnaissant. L’imaginer un instant sur l’île lui tordait le cœur.

-Tu peux m’entendre n’est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle essuya des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il lui prit la main, voulant la voir à nouveau sourire, et y glissa le papier qu’il avait préparé pour elle.

_Tu étais tous les jours avec moi, Speedy._

Émue, elle le reprit dans ses bras en lui disant qu’il lui avait manqué. Il ne s’en lasserait jamais.

…

Le dîner était légèrement tendu. Ils ne savaient pas comment s’adresser à lui et le faire participer à la conversation. Oliver avait un carnet et un stylo à portée de main mais ce n’était vraiment pas pratique de manger en même temps. C’était aussi la première fois qu’il se retrouvait dans cette situation. En Russie, on le laissait tranquille quand il mangeait, ils savaient qu’ils n’obtiendraient rien de lui à part un silence désintéressé.

Tommy était là, et le retrouver avait été une vraie joie. Il l’avait pris dans ses bras comme si cinq ans n’étaient pas passés, comme s’ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Oliver savait que ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt, Tommy se rendrait compte qu’il avait changé et leur amitié en pâtirait, même s’il ferait son maximum pour la préserver.

C’était lui qui parlait le plus et qui comblait le vide dans la conversation laissé par Oliver. Il abordait toutes sortes de sujets qu’il avait manqués pendant cinq ans, des présidents aux matchs de Superbowl, en passant par les ragots de leur milieu social. Il l’écoutait d’une oreille, peu intéressé par ces histoires mais reconnaissant de son effort à ne pas poser de questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Théa écoutait avec un sourire amusé et complétait ses informations, alors que sa mère et Walter discutaient doucement en bout de table. Il était clair qu’ils étaient ensemble et il ne savait pas comment il se sentait par rapport à ça, même s’il comprenait qu’elle ait refait sa vie. Pour lui, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, elle avait été heureuse aux côtés de son père et voir un autre homme prendre sa place lui pinçait le cœur.

Ce fut Théa qui rompit finalement l’accord silencieux de ne pas parler de l’île. Oliver ne lui en voulait pas, ils avaient tous beaucoup de questions, mais il n’était prêt à donner aucune réponse. Les meilleurs mensonges étaient les plus vagues. S’il donnait des détails, il risquait de les oublier et de s’emmêler dans ses histoires.

-C’était comment là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en articulant bien.

Tout le monde se tendit et sa mère lança un regard noir à Théa qui ne le vit pas, toute son attention sur lui. Il prit son stylo et écrivit un seul mot avant de lui tendre la feuille qu’elle lut à voix haute.

_Froid._

-J’aurais aimé une réponse un peu plus longue. J’imagine bien que tu n’étais pas à Tahiti.

-Théa ! l’admonesta sa mère.

Oliver lui montra son assiette, prenant comme excuse le fait qu’ils étaient en train de manger et qu’il ne pouvait pas écrire.

-La nourriture t’a manqué ? déchiffra Théa.

Elle parlait d’une voix forte et en séparant bien les mots, comme s’il avait des difficultés à entendre. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, en Russie aussi on lui avait parlé comme à un demeuré au début, jusqu’à ce que sa réputation le précède et qu’on lui accorde le respect qui lui était dû. Quiconque ne s’y conformait pas s’était fait tabasser, par lui ou par ses frères d’arme.

Théa ne pensait pas à mal et sa réaction était humaine, il espérait juste que ça ne durerait pas. N’ayant pas le cœur de la corriger sur ce qu’il avait voulu dire, il acquiesça et les désigna tous de la main.

-Et nous aussi, compléta-t-elle.

-La solitude a dû te peser, dit Walter.

Oliver acquiesça et reprit une bouchée de haricots, espérant clore le sujet. Bien sûr, rien n’était jamais aussi facile dans sa vie.

-Depuis quand tu ne peux plus parler ? demanda Tommy.

 _Plus d’un an_ , écrivit-il _._

Son ami lut le message d’un air hébété et sa mère porta une main tremblante devant sa bouche, surprise. Il ne leur dirait pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Ils ne sauraient jamais que Reiter l’avait étranglé jusqu’à ce qu’il voie des points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Que quand il avait été au bord de l’inconscience, il avait accueilli la mort comme une vieille amie. Que Reiter lui avait hurlé à la figure de se taire, d’arrêter de répandre des mensonges et de gâcher son opération. Oliver ignorait si la magie avait eu un rôle à jouer ou s’il avait réussi à lui blesser les cordes vocales à la seule force de ses mains. Toujours était-il qu’il était depuis incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

Une main se posa sur son bras et il sursauta, serrant instinctivement son couteau dans son poing. Tommy lui adressait un regard désolé et s’excusait. Oliver fronça les sourcils et observa le reste de sa famille. Tous avaient l’air inquiet. Il avait dû se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Ils lui avaient certainement parlé sans réponse de sa part et maintenant ils se sentaient mal.

-Tu vas bien chéri ? demanda sa mère.

Il hocha la tête pour la rassurer avant d’écrire : _Je ne veux pas discuter de l’île._

Ils reprirent leur repas dans un silence pesant que Tommy rompit finalement, au soulagement d’Oliver, même si lui aussi avait pris ce tic de parler plus fort quand il s’adressait à lui.

-Tu veux faire un tour en ville demain ?

-Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, dit sa mère sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il faudrait laisser un peu de temps pour que la presse se calme. Vous risquez d’être pris d’assaut.

C’était vrai. Son retour miraculeux faisait la une de tous les journaux et son mutisme allait filtrer et serait l’objet de toutes les spéculations imaginables. S’il mettait un pied en ville, il serait assailli par les journalistes et les curieux. Le mieux était de rester au manoir pour l’instant. Ça lui donnerait le temps de rechercher l’endroit idéal pour accomplir sa mission, de commander tout l’équipement dont il aurait besoin et de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec les criminels. Il n’avait pas eu le luxe de s’y attarder quand il était en Russie.

Oliver écrivit un message pour signifier qu’il resterait au manoir mais ne le passa à personne pour qu’ils le lisent, ils avaient déjà changé de sujet. Il se pinça les lèvres de frustration. Faire entendre son point de vue ne serait pas facile s’ils prenaient son silence pour une approbation. Il ne prêta pas attention à leur discussion, il n’y était de toute évidence pas inclus.

-Oliver, appela sa mère en haussant la voix, le ton anxieux. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Il savait ce qu’elle allait dire et leva la main pour lui épargner une explication laborieuse. La tablée resta silencieuse alors que son stylo glissait sur le papier. Il le passa à Tommy qui le lut avec une intonation joyeuse alors qu’Oliver avait l’impression d’avoir avalé un citron.

_Je sais que Walter et toi êtes ensembles. Je suis heureux pour vous._

Elle lui sourit affectueusement, prenant la main de Walter pour illustrer ses propos, et Théa ajouta :

-Ils ne sont pas juste ensembles. Ils sont mariés. Walter est notre beau-père.

Seules ses années douloureuses d’entraînement lui permirent de garder un visage impassible. Cet homme avait pris la place de son père. Le vide qu’il avait laissé dans leurs vies avait été comblé. Depuis qu’Oliver était entre ces murs, il sentait son absence comme s’il venait de disparaître. Il n’avait jamais vécu dans ce manoir sans son père. Il n’avait jamais vu sa mère complice avec quelqu’un d’autre. C’était comme recevoir des coups dans une plaie qui ne s’était jamais refermée.

Mais il n’avait pas menti. Il était heureux pour sa mère qui avait retrouvé l’amour. Pour sa sœur qui avait quelqu’un vers qui se tourner. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d’avoir continué à vivre malgré la perte qu’elles avaient vécue. Dépassé par ces émotions contradictoires, ne sachant pas combien de temps il tiendrait sans dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait, il passa une note à Théa et se leva.

_Je peux sortir de table ?_

Sa mère acquiesça sans cacher son inquiétude. Tommy lui dit qu’il viendrait le lendemain pour lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé ces cinq dernières années. Il vit que Théa craignait de l’avoir blessé sans le vouloir et pour la rassurer, il lui fit un clin d’œil. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire en retour qu’il espérait voir tous les jours.

Le dîner s’était mieux passé qu’il ne l’avait imaginé mais il espérait que sa famille comprendrait rapidement que discuter en mangeant était laborieux. Il n’avait presque rien avalé, trop occupé à écrire, et il avait été exclu de la plupart des conversations sauf quand ils s’adressaient directement à lui. Il espérait aussi qu’ils perdraient cette manie de parler plus fort quand ils s’adressaient à lui, c’était humiliant. Il était muet, pas sourd. Sa famille était pleine de bonne volonté et il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, ce n’était que leur première soirée.

Et si ça continuait, ce n’était pas parce qu’il n’avait pas de voix qu’il ne saurait pas faire entendre son opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver traversait les couloirs de Queen Consolidated pour rejoindre le département informatique. Les employés avaient dû recevoir des ordres de sa mère ou de Walter, car aucun ne chercha à lui adresser la parole. Cela faisait quatre jours qu’il était rentré et ils n’avaient pas encore rendu public le fait qu’il était muet. C’était la première fois qu’il mettait le pied hors du manoir, sa famille et Tommy se montraient très protecteurs envers lui et il en regrettait presque la Russie. Au moins là-bas, on lui parlait normalement et son mutisme était vu comme un avantage, il ne risquait pas de révéler les secrets de la Bratva, même sous la torture.

Oliver se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait pas comparer sa famille à la mafia russe. Ils faisaient de leur mieux et ils venaient de lui trouver un moyen de communiquer plus facilement. Un des employés de QC avait créé un programme spécial pour les muets et les sourds, leur permettant de transformer ce qu’ils écrivaient sur leur téléphone en message vocal. Il allait la rencontrer sous les conseils de Walter pour qu’elle lui explique son fonctionnement.

C’était aussi une opportunité pour sortir du manoir, il passerait ensuite par l’usine désaffectée où il pensait installer sa base d’opérations. Le programme pourrait aussi lui être utile pour communiquer lors de ses activités nocturnes, car l’apparition d’un justicier muet porterait forcément l’attention sur lui. Il toqua à la porte avant d’entrer. C’était la meilleure façon de s’annoncer.

Une jeune femme blonde assise à son bureau derrière un ordinateur leva des yeux surpris vers lui. En chemise et tailleur, lunettes sur le nez, avec une queue de cheval sans aucune mèche rebelle, elle dégageait un air de professionnalisme et de sérieux en contraste avec ses lèvres d’un rose pétillant. Son allure inspirait confiance et Oliver se surprit à baisser légèrement la garde. C’était pour protéger des personnes comme elle qu’il devait mener à bien sa mission. Il lui présenta son bloc-notes avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

_Felicity Smoak ?_

-La seule et l’unique, dit-elle d’un ton joyeux.

Il tourna la page. _Je suis Oliver Queen._

-Je sais qui vous êtes, ça fait des jours que vous faites la une. Plus, je travaille pour l’entreprise qui porte votre nom. Mais vous avez quand même le droit de vous présenter. Désolé, j’ai tendance à parler jusqu’à ce qu’on m’arrête et vous n’avez clairement pas ce luxe.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, on ne lui parlait pas avec des pincettes. On s’adressait à lui comme à une personne normale, sans hausser le ton ni parler lentement comme s’il avait perdu sa faculté d’entendre et de comprendre les choses comme tout le monde.

C’était une vraie bouffée d’air frais.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour remettre ses idées en place, et reprit :

-Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Monsieur Queen ?

Avant de lui montrer le message qu’il avait préparé à l’avance, il avait autre chose à lui dire. Il se pencha sur son bureau pour écrire sur une page vierge de son calepin lorsqu’elle reprit la parole :

-Je connais la langue des signes si vous préférez.

Oliver secoua la tête. Il n’avait eu personne sur l’île pour la lui apprendre, et la mafia russe s’était contentée de lui donner des ordres auxquels il devait obéir. Ils lui avaient enseigné quelques gestes pour dire _Mission accomplie_ ou _Cible repérée_ mais il ne savait même pas si c’était des signes officiels ou juste inventés pour leur organisation. Dans tous les cas, ils ne lui serviraient pas ici.

-Bien sûr, je suis bête. Vous étiez sur une île déserte. C’est pas les crabes qui auraient pu vous apprendre ça.

Un petit rire silencieux passa ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment spéciale. Felicity l’avait touché, ce qu’aucun membre de sa famille n’avait encore réussi à faire. Ils faisaient trop attention à leurs gestes et à leurs mots autour de lui et ils n’étaient pas eux-mêmes. Felicity le traitait comme tout le monde, elle n’avait même fait aucune remarque sur son mutisme. Étant donné qu’elle avait créé un programme pour les aider à communiquer et qu’elle connaissait la langue des signes, il ne devait pas être le premier muet qu’elle rencontrait.

Avec un petit sourire contrit, elle prit la note qu’il lui tendit.

_Pas de « vous » ni de M. Queen. C’était mon père._

Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour se retenir de parler sans réfléchir et il se surprit à vouloir la libérer délicatement et la caresser de son pouce. Il chassa ces pensées. Il n’était pas là pour ça. Il ne laisserait pas sa vie toucher la sienne, elle était trop lumineuse.

-Alors, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Oliver lui tendit la note qu’il avait préparée, lui indiquant que Walter l’avait recommandée pour qu’elle l’aide à utiliser le programme de communication qu’elle avait inventé.

-C’est juste une application à installer sur ton téléphone, je l’ai faite aussi simple d’utilisation que possible, je suis sûre que tu pourras t’en sortir sans moi.

_Une application ?_

Elle lui adressa un regard offensé avant de se frapper le front de la main. Il retint un sourire devant ses manières.

-C’est vrai. Cinq ans sur une île déserte, marmonna-t-elle. Tu peux me donner ton téléphone ? Je vais te l’installer et te montrer comment l’utiliser. Tu as un téléphone n’est-ce pas ? C’est un crime contre l’humanité de ne pas savoir s’en servir. Mais… tu crois que je peux faire ça sur mon temps de travail ? Ce n’est pas vraiment dans mon contrat.

En réalité, il savait à peu près se servir de son téléphone dernière génération, il n’avait pas été complètement déconnecté, mais une aide extérieure ne serait pas malvenue. En plus, Walter lui avait dit qu’il aurait tort de ne pas profiter des conseils de la créatrice même de l’application qu’il utiliserait certainement au quotidien. D’après lui, c’était une chance de l’avoir dans l’entreprise.

_C’est Walter qui m’a envoyé ici._

-C’est vrai. Walter Steel. Monsieur Steel. Le PDG de l’entreprise. Qui est ton beau-père. Oh, ça a dû te faire un choc en rentrant. Tu devais t’attendre à des changements, mais pas à ce que ta mère soit remariée…

Elle s’interrompit et se mit la main devant la bouche comme pour s’empêcher de continuer à parler.

-Désolé, désolé, je parle sans réfléchir.

Par un geste spontané qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, Oliver lui prit la main et la rabaissa, lui intimant par le regard qu’il n’y avait pas de problème. Au contraire, il appréciait sa franchise. Il la relâcha vite, troublé par la chaleur que ce simple toucher avait réveillée en lui, et il leva son téléphone entre eux pour briser l’instant et lui rappeler la raison de sa présence ici. Le rouge aux joues, Felicity s’en empara et se mit à tapoter dessus. Elle lui dit de prendre une chaise et de s’installer à côté d’elle, elle allait tout lui montrer.

Il passa presque une heure en sa compagnie alors qu’elle lui expliquait d’abord comment utiliser son smartphone et ensuite l’application en elle-même. Elle n’avait pas menti, l’interface était vraiment simple et intuitive, même pour lui qui avait été privé de technologies pendant des années. Ils firent quelques essais et la voix qui énonçait les messages qu’il tapait était trop électronique et monocorde à son goût, il ne pourrait pas l’utiliser pour ses activités nocturnes.

-Il est possible de lui donner des intonations ? demanda-t-il via l’application.

-Je travaille dessus. Pour l’instant, il n’y a qu’une voix homme et femme, et le programme reconnaît les questions et les exclamations, mais j’essaie de mettre des options pour refléter les émotions, comme la colère ou la joie. Ça me prend beaucoup de temps et je fais ça bénévolement en plus de mon travail, donc je ne peux te faire aucune promesse pour l’instant.

Oliver hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, c’était logique. Il lui était déjà reconnaissant d’avoir créé une telle application, ça allait lui être très utile pour communiquer. Il était temps pour lui de partir mais il n’en avait aucune envie. Il avait passé un moment agréable avec Felicity, elle ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé sur l’île ni comment il se sentait, et elle lui parlait sans mesurer ses paroles, ce que sa famille n’arrivait pas à faire.

-Merci. Pour l’application et les conseils.

-De rien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Si je peux me permettre, je te conseillerais d’apprendre la langue des signes. C’est le moyen le plus pratique et rapide pour communiquer. Tu n’as pas à passer par un téléphone ou un papier, on saura lire tes émotions et tu pourras parler plus naturellement, sans filtre.

Il pensait que c’était inutile et lui expliqua pourquoi en quelques mots.

-Personne de mon entourage ne connaît cette langue, annonça la voix monotone à laquelle il allait devoir s’habituer.

Felicity lui prit la main et son cœur s’emballa. Toutes ses pensées se focalisèrent sur leurs mains jointes alors qu’il se perdait dans ses yeux bleus emplis de douceur.

-Les gens qui t’aiment feront l’effort de l’apprendre. Mais c’est à toi de faire le premier pas.

Oliver hocha la tête, incapable de détourner le regard. Après une pression d’encouragement, elle le lâcha et il regretta directement son contact. Il ne voulait pas que Felicity disparaisse de sa vie et elle venait de lui offrir une bonne raison de la revoir. Il écrivit son message sur son téléphone et elle attendit patiemment de l’entendre. Elle avait raison. S’il connaissait la langue des signes, il lui aurait déjà dit ce qu’il voulait et il connaîtrait sa réponse.

-Tu voudrais bien me l’enseigner ?

Elle rit comme s’il venait de dire une absurdité, brisant ses espoirs.

-Non, je ne saurais pas te l’apprendre et je suis sûre que tu as les moyens d’engager les meilleurs profs du pays. Mais si tu veux, on peut se revoir de temps en temps pour que tu t’entraînes.

Oliver accepta tout en se demandant s’il venait de commettre une erreur. Impliquer une nouvelle personne dans sa vie n’était pas une bonne idée mais elle était tellement solaire qu’il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Il se promit de la tenir éloignée de sa mission et de ses ténèbres et s’il voyait sa lumière s’atténuer même un instant par sa faute, il se retirerait de sa vie sans regarder en arrière.

-Un café, la semaine prochaine ? proposa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et Felicity fronça les sourcils alors qu’il tapait sur son téléphone, ne comprenant pas son refus alors que c’était lui qui avait proposé qu’ils se revoient. Elle se tritura nerveusement les doigts en voyant que son message était long.

-La presse ne sait pas encore que je ne peux pas parler. Si je me montre en public et que j’utilise la langue des signes, ça fera la une de tous les journaux. Ça ne te dérangerait pas de venir au manoir ?

-Oh, je n’avais pas pensé à ça ! Mais pour ma défense, je n’ai jamais été célèbre. Je pourrai venir samedi prochain comme je travaille pas, et d’ici là tu auras eu le temps d’apprendre un peu. Tu m’enverras l’heure et l’adresse ? Et quand tu dis manoir, c’est une figure de style, n’est-ce pas ? Vous n’habitez pas _vraiment_ dans un manoir.

À nouveau, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s’étirer en un petit sourire. Il fit signe que c’était bon pour samedi et lui dit via l’application qu’elle pourrait qualifier leur maison comme elle le voudrait quand elle l’aurait vue. Il se leva et lui serra la main avant de partir, un sourire tenace aux lèvres. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas ressenti une telle légèreté.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity se demandait dans quoi elle s’était encore laissée entraîner. Elle venait de garer sa mini devant le manoir, qui ressemblait plutôt à un château. Oliver n’avait pas plaisanté. Sur le coup, elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle acceptait de se rendre chez les Queen, une des familles les plus influentes de la ville. Discuter avec Oliver avait été agréable et elle en avait oublié qu’elle parlait avec le fils de son patron. Beau-fils. Elle avait été anxieuse toute la semaine pour ce rendez-vous mais elle avait à cœur de ne rien laisser paraître de sa nervosité, elle était là pour aider un presque-ami et ce n’était pas son nom qui la ferait fuir.

Felicity prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa voiture la tête haute, décidée à passer un après-midi agréable en compagnie d’Oliver. Il était clair qu’il avait besoin de soutien par rapport à son mutisme, il avait été surpris qu’elle lui parle normalement et sans préjugé, et s’il voulait passer plus de temps en sa compagnie, c’était pour ça, parce qu’il n’avait personne d’autre qui le traitait comme une personne normale. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

En plus, il avait un corps d’adonis et un regard profond auquel il était impossible de dire non.

Elle secoua la tête et grimpa les quelques marches menant à la porte avant de sonner. Il avait dû être prévenu de son arrivée par le garde qui lui avait ouvert le portail car elle patienta à peine quelques secondes. Oliver lui tendit la main pour la saluer mais elle ne retrouva pas la même chaleur que la dernière fois sur son visage. Quelque chose le préoccupait mais elle ne se permettrait pas de lui demander quoi, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour ça. Elle espérait juste que ce n’était pas elle qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Il lui fit signe d’entrer et elle se retrouva dans un hall richement décoré, un grand escalier menant aux étages en face d’elle, une table au centre couverte de photos de famille. Sur plusieurs d’entre elles on pouvait voir un Oliver jeune, au sourire resplendissant qui lui éclairait le visage. Elle se demanda qu’est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour perdre une telle joie de vivre avant de se fustiger mentalement. Cinq ans sur une île déserte. Sans ordinateur. Elle n’aurait pas survécu.

-Ce n’est pas un manoir, dit-elle. C’est un château.

Sa remarque lui soutira un petit sourire, ce dont elle se félicita même s’il n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Il la conduisit dans un salon luxueux qui faisait la taille de son appartement et ils s’assirent sur le canapé, à demi tournés l’un vers l’autre pour qu’elle puisse voir ses gestes. L’opulence des lieux lui donnait le tournis et elle fit son maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître, se demandant comment il avait pu survivre sans rien alors qu’il avait grandi dans un tel environnement.

-Alors, tu as commencé à apprendre la langue des signes ?

Oliver joignit son pouce et son index pour former un cercle, les autres doigts écartés, avant de pivoter brièvement le poignet. Oui.

-Super ! répondit-elle en signant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qu’est-ce que tu as déjà appris ?

Étonné, il prit son téléphone pour taper un message, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi tu signes ? Je peux t’entendre.

-Crois-moi, je sais, dit-elle en parlant cette fois. J’aurais bien aimé que tu ne comprennes pas tout ce que j’ai pu dire l’autre jour, j’ai toujours tendance à parler sans réfléchir et à me ridiculiser. Je suis là pour que tu te familiarises avec la langue des signes, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de l’utiliser pour que tu apprennes de nouveaux mots. Je t’ai blessé ? Ce n’était pas mon intention.

Signer était de seconde nature pour elle. Elle avait appris quand elle était petite, en même temps que sa cousine Mary qui était sourde. Elles avaient été inséparables et étaient toujours en contact malgré la distance, et c’était pour elle qu’elle avait créé son application, pour qu’elle ait un autre moyen de communiquer avec les entendants. En faire profiter d’autres personnes était un bonus. Elle était également interprète certifiée et intervenait parfois dans les tribunaux ou au commissariat quand des sourds ou muets voulaient s’exprimer en langue des signes.

Oliver secoua la tête pour lui dire qu’il n’avait pas été blessé par son initiative et elle prit un air désapprobateur. Il comprit ce qui la chiffonnait et fit le signe du _non_ avec la main.

-Tu apprends vite, le taquina-t-elle.

Mais il était toujours renfermé sur lui-même et ne sourit pas, le regard fuyant. Il utilisa à nouveau son téléphone et elle attendit patiemment. Felicity ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il sache tout dire en une semaine, mais il ne cherchait même pas à essayer et ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l’idée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la parler, c’est une langue très expressive.

Et il semblait qu’Oliver Queen avait perdu sur son île la faculté de laisser paraître ses émotions. Signer avec un visage de marbre ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Mais maintenant qu’elle savait pourquoi il était si morose depuis son arrivée, elle pouvait essayer de désamorcer le problème. Les petits sourires discrets qu’il lui avait adressés dans son bureau lui manquaient.

-C’est vrai, dit-elle en mesurant ses mots. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile. La petite fille réservée que j’étais détestait ça. Mais tu sais pourquoi j’ai persévéré ? Parce que c’était la seule façon que j’avais de communiquer avec ma meilleure amie. Trouve ta motivation et tu sauras surmonter tous les obstacles.

Il écoutait ses paroles avec attention mais ne répondit rien. Il était évident que son problème n’était pas la timidité, qu’il avait vécu un vrai traumatisme sur cette île, isolé pendant cinq ans, à se nourrir de noix de coco et de baies. Il devait trouver une raison de pousser ses limites et elle allait l’aider.

-Tu as suivi les cours cette semaine, qu’est-ce qui t’a motivé ?

Il la montra du doigt et Felicity se figea, ne s’attendant pas à une telle réponse.

-Quoi ? croassa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et répéta son geste. Elle lui prit la main pour l’arrêter et s’expliqua en ignorant l’électrochoc qui venait de la traverser. Elle avait oublié combien son toucher pouvait être électrisant.

-Comment ça, moi ? Tu veux dire… Parce que je t’ai dit que ça serait plus pratique ? Ce n’est pas une motivation suffisante, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver mieux.

Il fit signe que non et reprit son téléphone pour écrire dessus. Felicity regretta de suite sa chaleur.

-Je voulais pouvoir discuter avec toi aujourd’hui. Mais c’est clairement un échec.

-Ce n’est pas en une semaine que tu peux apprendre une langue, le rassura-t-elle. Si tu veux, je peux devenir ta motivation provisoire. On peut se donner rendez-vous toutes les semaines et tu devras à chaque fois avoir fait des progrès. Quand je dis rendez-vous, je ne veux pas dire qu’on sort ensemble, mais bien qu’on discute comme ça. Ce n’est pas un rendez-vous amoureux ni rien. Juste entre amis. Je m’arrête là. On est amis n’est-ce pas ?

Il fit signe que oui, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant en un presque sourire. La voir s’emmêler dans ses mots le mettait apparemment de bonne humeur.

-Et Oliver, n’oublie pas que tu l’apprends surtout pour mieux communiquer avec les gens que tu aimes. Ce ne sont pas des personnes avec qui tu dois cacher tes émotions.

Il porta la main à la bouche avant de la baisser vers elle dans un merci sincère.

-Tu vois que tu as déjà appris quelques mots ! Alors, je te propose de parler à haute voix, et après je signe mes paroles pour que tu reconnaisses mes gestes. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Oliver acquiesça et lorsqu’elle lui demanda qu’est-ce qu’il avait appris jusque-là, il lui répondit avec des gestes hésitants. Elle était tellement admirative. Il devait surmonter des obstacles qu’elle ne pouvait s’imaginer, il avait perdu sa voix dans des circonstances horribles et il était là, il faisait des efforts pour sa famille et pour lui-même. Il faisait preuve d’une force incroyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les Kudos <3


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver déposa son sac sur la table métallique qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il avait déjà installé quelques meubles pour ranger ses armes et le nécessaire pour traiter des blessures mais l’endroit était encore plutôt vide. La prochaine fois il amènerait un ordinateur, ça serait plus sûr de faire ses recherches d’ici plutôt qu’au manoir. Il était en train de faire rénover l’ancienne usine de son père pour la transformer en club et il avait exigé du maître d’œuvre que le sous-sol soit réaménagé en premier, sous le prétexte de pouvoir commencer à stocker ses bouteilles. Vu le salaire qu’il recevait, il n’avait fait face à aucune objection.

Oliver avait verrouillé la cave et la transformait peu à peu en son repaire. Le temps des travaux, il pourrait venir tous les soirs dès que les ouvriers quittaient le chantier et quand le club serait ouvert, il s’isolerait ici quand il le voudrait. C’était parfait.

Sa mère et Walter n’étaient pas très emballés par l’idée qu’il ouvre un club en plein milieu des Glades mais ils n’avaient rien fait pour l’en empêcher. Depuis son retour, tout lui était servi sur un plateau et ils évitaient à tout prix de le contrarier, comme si le moindre désagrément le ferait disparaître. Même Tommy acceptait de l’accompagner dans les bars pour faire la fête alors qu’il avait clairement quitté ce style de vie depuis longtemps. Oliver ne le faisait que pour maintenir son image de playboy milliardaire et ne buvait pas autant qu’il ne le laissait paraître, et il voyait bien que son meilleur ami n’était plus dans son élément, mais il était important qu’il joue ce rôle. C’était sa couverture.

Il était impératif qu’il affiche une personnalité fabriquée à ses amis et à sa famille. Aucun d’eux ne méritait le tourment d’entrevoir les cassures de son âme. S’il lui en restait une.

Sa famille et ses amis devaient tous penser qu’il était resté le même et pour l’instant, ils croyaient tous à son jeu. La seule qui dérogeait à cette règle non dite de ne pas le contrarier et de céder à tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était Théa. Elle n’y allait pas par quatre chemins pour lui dire ce qu’elle pensait de son comportement et n’hésitait pas à lui sortir des vérités blessantes. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas la réprimander de trop faire la fête, de trop boire, de se droguer, alors qu’il avait fait exactement la même chose à son âge. Alors qu’il continuait à prétendre être cette personne. Gérer sa famille se révélait être la partie la plus compliquée de son plan.

Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit son costume, celui qu’il n’avait pas porté depuis qu’il avait quitté la Russie. Alors qu’il se défaisait de sa chemise et enfilait sa veste en kevlar ultra résistant, il avait l’impression de changer de peau. Il n’était plus Oliver Queen sous sa capuche. Il était autre chose. Un combattant prêt à tout pour éliminer le cancer qui rongeait sa ville. Un guerrier déterminé à honorer les dernières volontés de son père. Un tueur.

Il ajouta la seule nouveauté à son costume, un mini haut-parleur qu’il accrochait à son col, relié à une commande sur son arc. Il avait profité du temps qu’il avait passé enfermé au manoir pour mettre au point sa nouvelle voix. En Russie, il n’avait jamais eu à se soucier du fait que Kapiushon n’était jamais entendu mais ici, il devait protéger son identité. Un justicier muet porterait directement les soupçons sur Oliver Queen.

Il avait préparé trois messages qui seraient lus dès qu’il appuierait sur les boutons du mécanisme ajouté à son arc. D’une pression de l’index, _Un geste et je tire._ Ça avait été le plus facile à créer, il avait trouvé beaucoup d’enregistrements de films où ces paroles étaient prononcées. Du majeur, _C’est votre seul avertissement._ Ses ennemis n’auraient pas de deuxième chance, s’ils refusaient d’obtempérer, il aurait recours à des méthodes plus létales. Ils sauraient vite à quoi s’en tenir avec lui. De l’annulaire, _Vous avez trahi cette ville._ Celui-ci avait été compliqué à créer mais il lui tenait à cœur. Son père avait prononcé ces mots avant de mourir et il voulait que chacun des criminels qu’il affrontait en son nom les entende. C’étaient eux qui avaient rendu Star City invivable.

Ces trois petits enregistrements représentaient des heures de travail pour qu’ils aient l’air naturels et non monotones. Il avait utilisé plusieurs programmes pour obtenir l’intonation parfaite. Une voix menaçante et rauque. Rien de robotique. À l’antithèse de l’application de Felicity, qui lui avait tout de même servi pour la troisième phrase, au vocabulaire plus spécifique. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort à la pensée de l’informaticienne avec qui il partageait ses samedis et il serra le poing, la chassant de son esprit. Elle n’avait rien à faire là quand il s’apprêtait à partir en mission. Son côté sombre ne la toucherait pas, jamais.

Il choisit soigneusement ses flèches avant de les glisser dans son carquois et s’attarda sur la dernière. Il y attacha le message qu’il avait préparé pour Hunt. Il avait volé toutes les économies de gens de classe moyenne pour une somme totale de quarante millions de dollars et croyait s’en sortir impunément grâce à son statut et ses relations au tribunal. Oliver exigeait en quelques mots qu’il lui transfère cette somme exacte sur un compte crypté, pour pouvoir ensuite les redistribuer à ses victimes. Il avait vingt-quatre heures pour s’exécuter.

Le message était bref, dans une police classique, imprimé sur du papier standard trouvable partout, qu’il n’avait manipulé qu’avec ses gants. Comme pour ses flèches qu’il laisserait sur les scènes de crimes, les enquêteurs pourraient faire toutes sortes de tests et prélèvements pour remonter jusqu’à lui, ils n’y parviendront jamais. Car il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que ses cibles feraient appel à la police, ils se croyaient au-dessus de tout et intouchables, mais ça, c’était avant de le rencontrer.

Il recouvrit le bas de son visage d’un foulard noir, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et prit son arc avant de sortir. Adam Hunt allait goûter à sa justice.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors qu’elle montait les marches menant au manoir, Laurel se redemanda si c’était une bonne idée de venir. Oliver était rentré depuis trois semaines et elle ne l’avait pas encore vu de ses propres yeux. Tommy lui avait donné une lettre de sa part, qu’elle avait failli déchirer de colère. Après ce qu’il avait fait, il n’avait même pas le courage de venir en personne. Tommy l’en avait empêché en lui apprenant qu’Oliver était devenu muet et ne pouvait pas communiquer autrement.

La nouvelle avait tout de suite apaisé sa colère pour laisser place à l’horreur. Oliver avait passé cinq ans sur une île déserte et il en était revenu sans sa voix. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu’il avait vécu, comment il avait fait pour survivre sans perdre l’esprit. Une part d’elle l’aimait encore, il lui avait été pris brutalement alors qu’elle pensait faire sa vie avec lui. Mais elle savait qu’ils n’avaient plus aucun avenir ensemble. Il avait pris cette décision en embarquant avec sa sœur. Sa propre sœur. Il l’avait trahie de la pire des manières possibles.

Cela faisait des années qu’elle n’était pas revenue au manoir, elle n’y avait plus remis les pieds depuis sa disparition. Être ici lui rappelait son insouciance de l’époque, les rêves qu’elle avait eus et qui avaient disparu en fumée. Elle n’avait jamais pensé revenir un jour ici.

Laurel sonna et Raisa lui ouvrit, la conduisant au salon. Elle passa devant une table couverte de photos de famille où Oliver et son père affichaient de grands sourires, et elle se demanda comment ils avaient pu les laisser là, voir leurs visages tous les jours, alors que cette époque avait été révolue. Pendant plusieurs années, elle n’avait pas supporté de voir la moindre photo de Sara, à chaque fois envahie par un mélange de tristesse, de colère, d’affection, de regrets. Mais chacun gérait le deuil à sa façon.

Elle ouvrit la porte du salon et Oliver se leva pour l’accueillir. Il lui semblait irréel. Avec ses cheveux coupés courts et sa barbe naissante, il paraissait dix ans plus vieux. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de candeur, il s’était fait dur, comme forgé par les épreuves. Un léger sourire adoucit ses traits alors que ses yeux océans reflétaient une douceur et une force qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Oliver, murmura-t-elle, n’en croyant pas ses yeux.

Laurel avait vu son image dans la presse, elle avait lu sa lettre d’excuses et Tommy lui avait parlé de lui mais le voir en personne rendait son retour réel. Tangible. Il s’approcha pour s’arrêter à sa hauteur et elle leva la main pour lui caresser la joue mais s’immobilisa à mi-chemin. Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ? Elle voulait s’assurer qu’il était bien là mais un tel geste d’affection ne ferait que rendre les choses plus compliquées entre eux. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard et il lui prit simplement la main.

Son cœur s’emballa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était revenu, il était vivant. Même si elle l’avait détesté pendant de nombreuses années, elle savait au fond d’elle qu’il n’avait jamais voulu lui faire autant de mal.

-Bonjour Laurel, dit une voix électronique.

Elle sursauta légèrement et il leva son portable d’un air penaud. C’était son moyen de communication. Elle réalisa alors qu’elle n’entendrait plus jamais sa voix. Même s’il avait eu la chance de survivre, il avait beaucoup perdu sur cette île.

-Désolée, ça m’a surprise.

Il lui fit signe d’entrer et elle s’assit sur un des fauteuils. Il prit place en face d’elle sur le canapé tout en écrivant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

-Pas de problème. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Laurel refusa, elle était trop à fleur de peau pour avaler quoi que ce soit et elle ne pensait de toute façon pas rester longtemps. Elle était juste venue pour avoir des réponses à ses questions et tourner la page sur cette partie de sa vie. Il écrivait de nouveau et elle attendit d’entendre ce qu’il avait à dire.

-Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle était sincère. Voir qu’il s’en voulait et qu’il assumait la responsabilité du mal qu’il lui avait fait était un vrai soulagement. Elle avait craint de voir le milliardaire arrogant qui se fichait des autres et qui n’assumait aucune conséquence pour ses actes, mais il semblait avoir totalement disparu. Cet Oliver s’en voulait réellement et regrettait de l’avoir blessée.

-Tu n’es pas en colère ?

La voix électronique était monotone, elle ne pouvait pas refléter ses émotions, mais son visage reflétait son incompréhension.

-Je t’ai détesté pendant longtemps. Mais vivre avec tant de haine pour quelqu’un qui n’était plus là pour la recevoir, ça te détruit de l’intérieur. Ça a conduit mon père à… Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai fini par accepter que tu m’aies trahie parce que tu n’étais simplement pas bien avec moi. Je n’étais pas la personne qu’il te fallait et inversement. Je méritais mieux que quelqu’un qui me trompait.

Laurel s’arrêta en se rendant compte de tout ce qu’elle lui disait. Sans personne pour l’interrompre, elle en avait dit plus que prévu. Les épaules affaissées, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, Oliver avait l’air défait. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à se défendre ni à mentir sur ce qu’’il s’était passé. Il avait vraiment changé.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser mais au contraire, parce que je veux que tu saches que j’ai fini par te pardonner. Tu as été stupide et tu m’as blessée, mais tu ne méritais pas de mourir ou de perdre cinq ans de ta vie sur une île.

Il semblait que le silence d’Oliver la faisait parler et dire des choses qu’elle n’avait pas pensé lui révéler. Elle n’ajouta rien et décida d’attendre une réaction de sa part. Elle n’était pas venue pour lui dire où elle en était émotionnellement sans rien attendre en retour. Lorsqu’il croisa enfin son regard, elle y vit une douleur qu’elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour apaiser. Ce n’était pas son intention, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il avait assez souffert comme ça. Il écrivit sur son téléphone et elle attendit patiemment sa réponse.

-J’étais un idiot qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu’il avait de t’avoir. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Ta sœur est morte à cause de moi.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle n’avait pas eu l’intention de parler de Sara si tôt mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Oliver continuer à penser comme ça. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et lui prit les épaules pour avoir toute son attention.

-Tu n’es pas responsable de son décès. C’était un accident. C’était horrible, et injuste, et aucun de vous ne méritait ça. Mais c’était un accident Oliver. Et à ce que je sache, tu ne l’as pas enlevée pour l’amener avec toi, elle a _choisi_ de t’accompagner.

Il hocha la tête mais elle voyait qu’il ne la croyait pas. Elle espérait tout de même que ses mots l’aident à guérir. Il n’avait pas à porter cette culpabilité. Elle lui serra les épaules avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui et demanda doucement :

-Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre, mais je voudrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sara.

Oliver se tendit et fixa longuement son téléphone des yeux, les doigts immobiles au-dessus de l’écran. Laurel se mordilla la lèvre, regrettant déjà cette question. Mais elle n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher, depuis son retour miraculeux, elle était hantée par toutes sortes de scénarios concernant ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur. Elle avait peut-être échoué avec lui sur l’île. Et puis elle serait tombée malade, elle aurait fait une mauvaise chute ou elle aurait succombé sous les griffes d’un animal. Une voix monotone interrompit ses pensées.

-Tu es sûre ?

Oliver ne la regardait toujours pas et son expression s’était faite impassible, dure. Elle réalisa combien ce qu’elle lui demandait était difficile, mais elle avait _besoin_ de savoir. L’espoir fou que sa sœur ait aussi survécu, en ayant échoué sur une autre île peut-être, commençait à se faire un chemin vers son cœur bien gardé. Elle ne voulait pas s’engager sur cette voie glissante.

-Oui. Si ce n’est pas trop dur pour toi.

Il se mit à taper sur son téléphone et elle ne regarda pas ce qu’il écrivait, le laissant choisir ses mots. Laurel n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait lui dire mais elle se doutait bien que ça allait être difficile à entendre. Elle était tentée de mettre la main sur son genou ou sur son épaule en signe de soutien mais elle avait l’impression qu’il ne le prendrait pas bien, elle sentait presque la tension nerveuse qui l’habitait.

-On était dans ma loge quand le Gambit a brusquement tangué, annonça la voix électronique. On a été propulsés à travers la pièce et elle a été violemment emportée par l’eau devant mes yeux.

Laurel porta la main à son cœur qui semblait vouloir lui déchirer la poitrine. En un instant, leurs vies s’étaient transformées en cauchemar.

-J’ai moi aussi été englouti et quand j’ai refait surface elle n’était plus là.

Il continuait d’écrire alors que les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Oliver s’était retrouvé au milieu de l’océan, en pleine tempête, sur le point de se noyer, à la merci des éléments, alors qu’il venait de voir Sara disparaître.

-J’ai atteint le canot de sauvetage mais pas elle.

Elle se sentait stupide d’avoir imaginé un seul instant qu’elle ait pu survivre aussi. Un survivant à cette catastrophe était déjà un miracle, surtout aussi longtemps après l’accident. Si quelqu’un d’autre s’en était sorti, il serait réapparu avec Oliver. Il continuait à écrire mais elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle combattait déjà les larmes et elle avait eu les réponses à ses questions. Oliver n’avait pas besoin de revivre tout ça.

Laurel posa la main sur ses doigts qui parcouraient l’écran de son téléphone pour l’arrêter. Ils tremblèrent dans sa prise et lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers elle, elle n’y vit qu’une impassibilité déroutante. Il se protégeait des révélations douloureuses qu’il venait de faire en érigeant un mur entre lui et ses émotions. Ce n’était pas sain mais elle n’était pas en position de juger ses méthodes pour gérer ses traumatismes. Surtout pas quand il se forçait à en parler pour elle.

-Merci de me l’avoir dit. Je commençais à m’imaginer des choses et j’avais besoin de connaître la vérité.

Il acquiesça lentement et elle lui lâcha les mains à regret. Il en avait besoin pour communiquer et il ne semblait de toute façon pas en tirer beaucoup de réconfort. Elle décida de parler d’un sujet plus léger pour retrouver celui qui l’avait accueillie avec un sourire.

-Tommy m’a dit que tu as le projet d’ouvrir un club ?

Elle était tentée de combler le silence alors qu’il écrivait mais se retint. Si elle en disait plus il allait forcément devoir adapter sa réponse et elle ne voulait pas le couper dans son élan.

-Et il est mon bras droit.

-Ça ne m’étonne pas de vous, mais tu m’expliques en quoi c’est une bonne idée de faire ça dans les Glades ?

Le visage d’Oliver s’était décrispé et le coin de ses lèvres se releva dans l’ébauche d’un sourire. Parler du futur chassait les démons de son passé.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, de ce qu’elle avait fait ces cinq dernières années, de ce qu’ils prévoyaient pour la suite, en évitant les sujets qui fâchaient. Ils n’abordèrent plus l’île ni sa famille à elle qui avait été détruite par l’escapade amoureuse de sa petite sœur qui avait terminé en tragédie. Leurs échanges étaient lents comme il lui fallait à chaque fois du temps pour écrire, mais elle s’y habitua. Elle imaginait bien qu’au quotidien ça ne devait pas être facile mais elle savait combien sa famille l’aimait et elle était sûre qu’il avait tout le soutien dont il avait besoin.

Laurel repartit avec la promesse de rester en contact. Alors que la porte du manoir se refermait derrière elle, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle se sentait étrangement sereine. Le poids qu’elle portait depuis longtemps et qui la freinait dans tout ce qu’elle entreprenait venait de s’envoler. Elle se sentait enfin libérée de son passé.

Elle avait entièrement pardonné à Sara et Oliver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le point de vue de Lance cette fois ! Promis, on retrouve notre couple préféré au prochain chapitre ;)

Quentin avait invité Laurel à dîner, comme ils le faisaient souvent, et ce soir c’était lui qui cuisinait. Il avait passé tout le temps de la préparation à ressasser son enquête, à chercher un moyen de pouvoir enfin arrêter le justicier masqué qui cherchait à faire justice lui-même. Cela faisait dix jours qu’il terrorisait l’élite de la ville et il n’hésitait pas à tuer. Il était intelligent, il ne laissait rien derrière lui mis à part ses flèches et ses messages qui ne contenaient aucun ADN ni empreintes, mais il finirait par commettre une erreur.

Quentin évacuait sa frustration en coupant ses légumes pour la salade. Deux jours plus tôt, le justicier avait eu le culot de le confronter devant le commissariat pour lui demander de l’aide sur une de ses _missions_. Il lui avait tordu le bras dans son dos pour le coincer contre le capot d’une voiture et n’avait grondé que quelques mots à son oreille pour faire passer son message. _Silence Détective. J’ai besoin d’aide._ Il avait déposé un ordinateur portable criblé de balles et planté une flèche dans la voiture avant de disparaître comme une ombre.

Dès qu’il s’était remis de sa colère d’avoir laissé échapper ce meurtrier, Quentin avait porté son attention sur ce qu’il avait laissé derrière lui. Il les passerait à la scientifique même s’il savait qu’il n’y trouverait encore une fois aucun moyen de l’identifier. Un papier était enroulé autour de la tige de la flèche. Il expliquait que les enchères pour Unidec allaient être la cible d’une attaque terroriste, que toutes les preuves se trouvaient dans l’ordinateur et qu’ils devaient arrêter un certain Warren Patel.

Toutes ces informations s’étaient avérées exactes et malgré la présence policière et le justicier, des gens s’étaient fait tirer dessus. Il était presque sûr que la vraie cible avait été Steele mais n’avait aucune preuve, seulement son instinct. Ce n’était pas cette affaire qui le mettait sur les nerfs.

Le justicier avait eu le dessus sur lui. Si Quentin avait réussi à atteindre son arme, il aurait pu l’avoir. S’il avait été deux secondes plus rapide, il l’aurait arrêté. Mais il s’en était encore sorti et il n’avait pas appris grand-chose de plus sur lui. Sauf qu’il était musclé, ce qui n’était pas nouveau. Le masque qu’il portait sous sa capuche et qui lui couvrait le nez et la bouche était en tissu noir. Il portait des gants épais, raison pour laquelle ils ne trouvaient jamais aucune empreinte.

Il y avait une chose étrange qu’il avait remarquée. Le justicier n’avait répondu à aucune de ses insultes ni de ses questions. C’était comme s’il s’adressait à un mur et les seules paroles qu’il lui avait dites étaient calculées et brèves. Il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt, sa voix était électroniquement modifiée, Quentin ne pourrait jamais la reconnaître. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, ils devraient peut-être chercher comment il faisait, quel type de technologie il utilisait pour la transformer. Il avait parlé à son oreille et il n’avait pourtant pas entendu sa vraie voix sous le modificateur. Il le nota sur le calepin qu’il gardait toujours à portée de main, s’assurant de ne pas l’oublier.

La salade prête, il vérifiait la cuisson des cuisses de poulet lorsqu’il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir.

-Bonsoir papa !

Il accueillit Laurel alors qu’elle posait ses affaires à l’entrée et il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas. Son regard était fuyant et son sourire légèrement forcé. Il ne lui poserait pas de question, elle allait certainement lui en parler pendant le dîner.

Il avait eu tort. Ils en étaient à la fin du repas, ils avaient parlé de son travail pour CNRI, de ses enquêtes, en évitant le sujet du justicier sur lequel ils n’étaient pas d’accord, ils avaient même discuté de Merlyn avec qui Laurel venait de se remettre en couple. Elle n’avait pourtant toujours pas abordé ce qui la chiffonnait. Elle se mordillait une nouvelle fois les lèvres alors qu’elle coupait sa viande et Quentin ne résista pas.

-Crache le morceau, dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es ma fille, je sais quand quelque chose te taraude. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de lui adresser un regard déterminé, empreint d’une vulnérabilité qu’il n’avait que rarement vue.

-Je suis allée voir Oliver.

Quentin se figea et ses phalanges devinrent blanches sous la force avec laquelle il serra ses couverts. Depuis son retour, il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de se rendre au manoir et de le frapper à coups de poing pour le mal qu’il avait fait à ses filles. À Laurel. Comment avait-elle pu aller le voir ? Il se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons, dit-elle doucement comme si elle craignait que parler trop fort le ferait exploser. J’avais besoin de lui parler pour refermer ce chapitre de ma vie.

Il pouvait comprendre ça mais il craignait que cet idiot l’ait fait encore souffrir.

-Il n’a pas cherché à se remettre avec toi ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

-Non, il… il a vraiment changé. Il n’a pas perdu que sa voix sur cette île. Il semble avoir perdu sa joie de vivre.

Quentin ne se sentirait pas désolé pour ce connard. Jamais. Sa fille était morte par sa faute. Sa femme était partie. Laurel avait perdu le reste de son innocence et l’étincelle de joie qui l’accompagnait partout.

-Quoi, tu veux que je le plaigne ? Non, après tout ce qu’il t’a fait, il mérite…

Sa fille l’interrompit en lui prenant le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Il allait rétorquer qu’il en avait tous les droits mais il n’avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Laurel. Il ne comprenait d’ailleurs pas pourquoi elle lui avait parlé de _lui_. Elle savait combien il le détestait. Il posa ses couverts et la regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant clairement qu’elle s’explique et lui faisant comprendre qu’il ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots.

-J’y suis aussi allée pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sara.

La plaie béante qui lui déchirait le cœur se raviva et il porta la main à sa poitrine comme s’il pouvait l’apaiser. La perte de sa fille l’avait blessé à jamais et rien ne pourrait atténuer la douleur. Même pas l’alcool. Laurel lui prit la main pour lui offrir son soutien et le ramener au moment présent. Il avait bien sûr des questions mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais les poser. Rien que penser à Queen le mettait hors de lui, s’il l’avait en face de lui, il serait incapable de tenir une conversation civilisée avec lui.

-Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce qu’il m’a dit ? demanda doucement Laurel.

Elle lui donnait une chance de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son bébé. Il n’était pas sûr que connaître les détails soit bénéfique pour sa santé mentale mais il n’avait pas la force de refuser. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette incertitude. Il hocha la tête, incapable du moindre mot.

Laurel lui parla avec douceur des derniers instants de Sara et il écouta sans l’interrompre. Elle n’avait pas survécu au Gambit, elle n’avait jamais atteint l’île où Queen s’était retrouvé. Sa vie lui avait été arrachée en quelques secondes. C’était mieux que de l’imaginer souffrir sur cette putain d’île pendant des semaines voire des mois pour finalement mourir alors qu’elle attendait les secours. 

Une question continuait de résonner dans son esprit. _Pourquoi c’est lui qui a survécu ?_ Personne ne pourrait jamais y répondre.

-Merci, dit-il finalement, un tremblement dans la voix.

Savoir n’avait pas apaisé la blessure de son cœur mais moins de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit concernant Sara.

-Tu crois que je devrais en parler avec maman ? demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

Quentin se passa la main sur le visage. Les choses étaient encore plus compliquées avec Dinah. Ils ne s’étaient plus parlé depuis des années, même Laurel avait peu de contacts avec elle. Elle ne voudrait pas l’appeler pour ça. Pas alors qu’elle se sentait abandonnée par sa propre mère. Mais lui-même ne pouvait pas la contacter et Dinah avait le droit de savoir aussi.

-Tu pourrais peut-être lui écrire un message. Lui dire que Queen t’a donné des informations sur ce qui est arrivé à Sara et que si elle veut en parler, elle peut te contacter.

Laurel acquiesça et lui serra la main avant de le relâcher. D’eux trois, elle était la plus forte. Elle n’avait pas sombré dans l’alcool, elle ne s’était pas enfuie loin de sa famille déchirée et des souvenirs de Sara. Pourtant, c’était elle qui avait été le plus blessé. Sa petite sœur était morte. Son petit-ami avec qui elle pensait faire sa vie était mort. Et ils l’avaient tous les deux trahie. Queen l’avait trompée et Sara… Sara avait commis une erreur désormais irréparable.

Malgré tout, Laurel s’était relevée, elle avait soutenu son père et laissé sa mère mettre de la distance entre elles. Elle avait continué ses études, obtenu son diplôme et avait une carrière prometteuse. Et il semblait qu’elle avait pardonné à Sara et à Queen. Il se demandait bien qu’est-ce qu’il avait pu lui raconter pour y arriver. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il était devenu muet. Ça ne devait pas être aussi facile de manipuler les gens.

-Comment il t’a dit tout ça ? Par écrit ?

-En quelque sorte. Grâce à une application, il tape ce qu’il veut dire sur son téléphone et le message est lu à voix haute.

Évidemment, l’héritier Queen ne pouvait pas utiliser une feuille et un stylo comme tout le monde. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et une idée lui vint en tête. Peut-être que le justicier utilisait un outil de ce genre. Les quelques mots qu’il lui a dits auraient très bien pu être enregistrés à l’avance et alors il ne courait aucun risque qu’on reconnaisse sa voix, même de près. Il en discuterait avec l’équipe technique dès son retour au commissariat. Et il consulterait tous les témoignages le concernant pour voir s’ils avaient remarqué la même chose que lui dans ses paroles.

Il trouverait une faille, le justicier ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Et alors, il se fera une joie d’envoyer ce malade en prison.


	8. Chapter 8

Moïra avait décidé de passer son samedi à travailler avec Walter au manoir plutôt qu’à QC. Oliver était rentré depuis quatre semaines et ils s’étaient habitués à sa présence silencieuse. Il avait énormément changé, même sans prendre en compte le fait qu’il avait perdu sa voix. Il n’était plus un jeune homme plein de vie, insouciant, qui agissait sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Celui qu’il était n’aurait jamais supporté de rester enfermé au manoir. Maintenant, il y passait ses journées et ne sortait que le soir pour faire la tournée des clubs avec Tommy, ce qui régalait la presse et contrariait Moïra.

Elle aurait aimé qu’il revienne plus mature et intéressé par leur entreprise familiale mais au contraire, il était directement retombé dans ses torts. Apparemment, son mutisme ne l’empêchait pas de séduire et de s’enivrer, et même si elle n’appréciait pas ce style de vie, c’était sa façon à lui de surmonter ce qu’il avait vécu et elle ne pouvait que l’accepter.

Oliver travaillait aussi sur cette idée saugrenue d’ouvrir un club dans les Glades. Moïra n’était pas vraiment convaincue par ce projet mais elle ne ferait rien pour l’en empêcher, c’était la seule chose à laquelle il portait un quelconque intérêt. C’était comme si l’île lui avait volé toute joie de vivre.

Avant, elle arrivait à lire en lui et à le comprendre d’un regard. Ce n’était plus le cas. Il était renfermé et ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions et de ce qu’il pensait. Le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas parler rendait toute communication difficile entre eux, même s’il faisait clairement des efforts. L’application de mademoiselle Smoak était un cadeau du ciel et avait largement facilité leurs échanges.

Il avait aussi décidé d’apprendre la langue des signes. Au début, elle n’en avait pas vu l’intérêt, mais elle avait bien sûr accepté d’engager un professeur. Théa, Walter et elle prenaient aussi quelques cours pour connaître les bases alors qu’Oliver suivait un parcours intensif. Malgré ses réserves, cette langue s’était révélée très pratique. Il pouvait d’un geste leur faire comprendre des choses du quotidien plutôt que de les écrire à chaque fois. La communication était plus directe et rapide et Oliver était moins frustré par son incapacité à parler.

En milieu d’après-midi, Moïra décida de faire une pause avec Walter et de se promener dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil. En passant devant la porte du salon, ils entendirent une voix féminine qui n’était pas Théa. Une voix qui semblait faire un monologue.

-Qui… ?

-Aucune idée, dit Walter. Théa est sortie faire du shopping avec ses amies.

La voix s’arrêta et reprit quelques secondes plus tard. Comme si elle parlait au téléphone. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte, son mari sur les talons. Une jeune femme blonde à lunettes était assise sur le canapé et se coupa au milieu de sa phrase, surprise par leur entrée. Moïra ne lui prêta aucune attention, obnubilée par son fils. Face à elle, Oliver affichait un sourire qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis son retour. Un vrai sourire. Il perdit de son éclat en les voyant mais ne quitta pas son visage.

-Mademoiselle Smoak, dit Walter en s’avançant, je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir ici.

Smoak. La créatrice de l’application qui rendait la vie de son fils plus facile. L’informaticienne qui travaillait pour QC. La femme qui avait fait sourire Oliver.

-Monsieur Steele, madame Queen, enchantée, dit-elle en se levant pour les saluer. Oliver m’a invitée pour discuter. Et pour un thé. D’habitude je suis plutôt café, mais apparemment, d’après monsieur je-fais-attention-à-tout-ce-que-je-mange, c’est mieux de boire un thé plutôt qu’un café après seize heures.

Moïra ne put retenir une grimace. Il était impossible de _discuter_ avec Oliver. Son invitée l’interpréta mal.

-Désolée, je n’avais pas l’intention de l’insulter, je disais ça de la manière la plus affectueuse possible. Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler, mais je n’ai pas de filtre. S’il vous plaît, ne me virez pas.

Oliver se leva, un sourire discret aux lèvres, et posa une main rassurante au creux de son dos, la faisant rougir. Moïra se demanda qui elle était pour lui, elle en savait plus à son sujet qu’elle-même. Elle ignorait qu’il faisait attention à ce qu’il mangeait.

-Aucune chance, dit Walter en riant, vous êtes un vrai atout dans notre département, je ne voudrais pas vous voir partir chez un concurrent.

Moïra ne savait pas qui elle était mais son mari l’appréciait et elle faisait sourire son fils. C’était assez pour elle.

-Vous êtes la bienvenue ici, mademoiselle Smoak.

Une voix électronique familière s’éleva dans le salon.

-Elle m’aide à pratiquer la langue des signes.

-Vous avez de nombreux talents, dit Walter, impressionné. Ce n’est vraiment pas facile à apprendre.

-J’ai appris quand j’étais petite, c’est une seconde langue pour moi. Vous voulez participer ? proposa-t-elle.

-Non, on ne va pas vous déranger.

-On ne connaît pas grand-chose de toute façon, ajouta Walter.

-Comment ça ? Vous n’apprenez pas avec Oliver ?

Il leva les mains pour répondre et l’informaticienne porta de suite son attention sur lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu’il disait, Moïra répondit à la question :

-On connaît les bases et quelques gestes qu’Oliver fait tout le temps, mais on ne pratique pas nous-même.

Elle sembla digérer la nouvelle alors qu’Oliver fixait un point devant lui comme il le faisait si souvent depuis son retour, le visage impassible.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il a voulu apprendre cette langue ? demanda-t-elle.

Moïra ne s’était pas vraiment posé la question. Elle pensait qu’il voulait explorer différents moyens de communiquer avant de choisir le sien, celui qui lui convenait le mieux. En voyant qu’ils n’avaient pas de réponse à donner, mademoiselle Smoak reprit :

-Pour communiquer plus facilement _avec vous_. Pour tenir de vraies conversations avec sa famille.

Elle allait en dire plus mais Oliver lui toucha légèrement le bras pour la faire taire. Moïra se sentait vraiment mal. Elle n’avait pas pris cet apprentissage au sérieux. Elle s’était contentée du minimum sans chercher plus loin, sans même demander à son fils pourquoi il apprenait cette langue. Il le faisait pour eux.

-Vous pouvez rester avec nous, décida-t-elle. Je discute avec lui en faisant tous les gestes après, et il me répond en signant quand il le peut, sinon il utilise l’application et je lui montre. Je ferai pareil avec vous.

Ils acceptèrent et prirent place sur des chaises en face d’eux. Oliver semblait gêné, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment se comporter en leur présence. Elle ne s’en étonnait pas, depuis son retour de l’île, ils n’avaient passé aucun moment simple, en famille. Avant, avec Robert, ils se faisaient un point d’honneur à ne s’occuper que de leurs enfants tous les dimanches, sans aucune interruption. C’était leur journée à eux. Le reste de la semaine, la gestion de l’entreprise et des affaires mondaines prenait souvent le dessus, Oliver et Théa rentraient souvent de l’école pour trouver la maison vide, et avec le recul, il n’était pas étonnant qu’ils s’en soient échappés à la première occasion pour faire la fête ailleurs. Moïra regrettait tous ces moments perdus et elle se rendit compte en cet instant qu’elle commettait la même erreur.

Elle mettait la faute sur Oliver en disant qu’il s’était complètement renfermé sur lui-même mais elle devait avouer qu’elle passait tout son temps hors du manoir alors que lui y passait ses journées. Il était temps d’y remédier, il était injuste qu’Oliver se sente plus proche et plus à l’aise avec cette étrangère qu’avec sa propre famille. Même si elle était reconnaissante que son fils se soit déjà trouvé une amie.

Ce fut mademoiselle Smoak qui brisa la glace et Walter la suivit avec sa bonne volonté habituelle. Comme Moïra, il n’avait pas consacré beaucoup de temps à l’apprentissage de la langue des signes mais elle était certaine qu’après aujourd’hui, ils allaient s’y mettre sérieusement. Alors qu’ils se lançaient tous dans une discussion sur l’application qu’elle avait créée et le succès qu’elle avait rencontré en peu de temps, Oliver se décrispa et afficha même un sourire ou deux. Les mains de mademoiselle Smoak étaient toujours en mouvement, pour illustrer ses propres paroles ou corriger les leurs, dans une danse gracieuse insoupçonnée.

Pendant une heure, ils discutèrent en faisant attention à leurs gestes, en prenant le temps d’écouter ce qu’Oliver avait à dire, sans jamais le couper ou deviner à l’avance ce qu’il voulait dire. Un appel de QC interrompit ce moment et ils durent s’excuser à contrecœur. Moïra prit la main de son mari dès qu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls, puisant dans sa sérénité naturelle pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle ne s’était pas sentie si proche de son fils depuis des années.

-Je crois qu’il est temps qu’on prenne cet apprentissage au sérieux.

-Absolument, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je savais que j’avais bien fait d’envoyer Oliver vers mademoiselle Smoak.

-Quoi ? Tu avais prévu… ça ?

-Disons juste que j’espérais que sa personnalité pétillante aiderait Oliver à sortir de sa morosité.

Un petit rire lui échappa et elle lui prit le bras alors qu’ils traversaient le couloir. Il avait toujours été bon juge de caractère et savait s’entourer des bonnes personnes, ce qui lui avait permis de gravir les échelons jusqu’à devenir le président de QC. Aujourd’hui encore, il avait visé juste. Mademoiselle Smoak avait réussi l’impossible avec son fils. Elle ne pouvait qu’être extraordinaire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On retrouve Felicity et Oliver, n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre et vos prédictions pour la suite :)

Felicity entra dans le manoir Queen en prenant grand soin d’essuyer ses bottes mouillées sur le paillasson. Ou plutôt, le tapis d’entrée. Vu sa taille et ses motifs élégants, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le qualifier de vulgaire paillasson. Elle pensait avoir commencé à s’habituer à l’opulence des Queen mais apparemment pas. D’ailleurs, elle aurait peut-être dû retirer ses chaussures à l’extérieur, elle était en train d’étaler de la boue dessus. Mais non, c’était stupide, il pleuvait dehors, et puis il était là pour ça. Raisa l’aurait réprimandée sinon, elle en était certaine, mais la gouvernante s’était contentée d’un sourire amical en lui prenant son manteau et lui avait désigné la porte du salon où Oliver devait l’attendre.

Elle entendit une voix féminine crier sans qu’elle n’en comprenne les mots, le bruit était trop étouffé. Ça semblait venir du salon. Hésitante, Felicity traversa le hall désormais familier et ne se trouvait qu’à deux pas de la porte lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit en grand sur une Théa furieuse. Elle eut le temps d’apercevoir Oliver les poings serrés, le visage fermé, avant que la porte ne claque derrière sa sœur. Elle était arrivée en pleine dispute familiale. Typique.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle voyait Théa, elle avait participé à quelques-unes de ses discussions avec Oliver et se montrait joviale et motivée pour apprendre la langue des signes, même si elle avait du mal. La semaine précédente, ils avaient tous les trois regardé un film car il s’était avéré qu’Oliver avait une culture cinématographie abyssale. Ce n’était que le début d’une longue série, elle en était certaine. Il ne connaissait même pas les Harry Potter, ce qui était un crime contre l’humanité, et il ne pouvait pas prendre son isolement sur une île comme excuse, ils étaient sortis bien avant ça. Felicity avait bien l’intention d’y remédier.

Théa s’arrêta net devant elle, surprise de la voir. Les yeux baignés de larmes, toute sa colère semblait redescendre maintenant qu’elle n’était plus en présence de son frère. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Son ton n’était pas accusateur mais plutôt défait et Felicity fut prise d’un élan protecteur envers la jeune Queen qui semblait bouleversée par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

-Rien, je viens d’arriver, lui assura-t-elle. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Théa l’étudia quelques secondes, hésitante, avant de lui prendre le bras pour la conduire dans une cuisine moderne. Elle était évidemment équipée d’électroménagers haut de gamme et aurait eu sa place dans un restaurant chic. Felicity ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps sur le décor et se retourna vers Théa qui fermait la porte derrière elles. Elle se pinça les lèvres, cherchant ses mots et choisissant ce qu’elle allait lui divulguer ou pas, avant de finalement parler :

-Est-ce qu’Oliver te parle de l’île, de ce qui lui est arrivé là-bas ?

Felicity ne s’attendait pas à ça mais à une querelle de frère et sœur. Le problème était bien plus complexe et elle ne savait pas si elle était la mieux placée pour l’aider. Mais Théa s’était adressée à elle et elle ferait son maximum pour la conseiller. Oliver était devenu un grand ami en peu de temps et Théa voulait sûrement bien faire.

-Non. Tu sais comme moi que c’est un sujet qu’il évite comme la peste.

-C’est le problème ! s’emporta-t-elle. Ça va faire deux mois qu’il est rentré et aucun de nous ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé.

Cela n’étonnait pas Felicity, elle n’avait pas menti, il ne parlait jamais de l’île. Leurs nombreuses discussions portaient sur sa vie d’avant, ou d’après, mais il n’avait jamais dit un mot sur ses cinq années d’exil forcé. Et elle ne le blâmait pas. Sa sœur par contre souffrait de rester dans l’ignorance et Felicity pourrait l’aider à mettre les choses en perspective.

-Ce qu’il a vécu est traumatisant. S’il veut le laisser derrière lui, il faut l’accepter. Exiger des réponses ne te mènera à rien.

-J’essaie juste de le comprendre, dit-elle d’un ton défait.

-Essaie de te mettre à sa place. Tu viens de vivre une expérience horrible, qui t’a fait perdre une partie de toi-même que tu ne retrouveras jamais. Est-ce que tu voudrais en parler ? Je vais être un peu plus brutale et te demander si tu parlais de la disparition de ton père et de ton frère ? Quand est-ce que tu as été prête à le faire ? Au bout d’un mois ? Deux ?

Elle avait fait mouche et Théa baissa les yeux, prenant en considération ce qu’elle disait. Elle avait croisé les bras, ses mains crispées sur ses coudes comme si c’était tout ce qui la retenait de s’effondrer en larmes.

-Je suis juste très inquiète pour lui, dit-elle finalement. Il y a des jours où il nous regarde à peine, comme s’il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Et j’ai vu ses... Il… Je pensais qu’en sachant un peu ce qu’il avait vécu, je pourrais mieux l’aider.

-Et tu n’as pas tort, dit doucement Felicity. Mais pour l’instant il n’est pas prêt à parler et je pense que le forcer ne mènera à rien.

Théa acquiesça lentement, étudiant ses paroles. Felicity espérait que ce silence d’Oliver ne séparerait pas ces deux frères et sœurs, ils partageaient une complicité qu’elle trouvait simplement belle. Même si leur communication était devenue compliquée, ils s’étaient adaptés et s’échangeaient déjà des signes rien qu’à eux.

-Le fait qu’il te cache cette part de son passé ne veut pas dire qu’il ne tient pas à toi. J’ai vu combien il t’aime.

À sa surprise, Théa la prit dans ses bras et s’agrippa à elle avant de murmurer des remerciements. Felicity lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur, lui caressant doucement le dos. Cette famille avait vécu des épreuves qu’elle ne pouvait imaginer et chacun de ses membres se faisait une place dans son cœur. Même Moïra qui malgré ses airs distants adorait ses enfants et faisait des efforts pour apprendre une nouvelle langue pour communiquer avec son fils. Cet accident de bateau les avait tous blessés de différentes manières mais leurs liens familiaux et l’amour qui les liait n’en avaient pas été entachés.

-Tu lui diras que je suis désolée ? demanda Théa en la relâchant. Je ne pense pas qu’il veuille me voir pour l’instant.

-Bien sûr. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je suis désolée d’avoir ravivé des…

-Non, ça va, l’interrompit-elle. Merci pour tes conseils. Oliver t’attend mais je te préviens, il n’est vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

-C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre.

Théa l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte du salon avant de monter dans les étages. Felicity prit une grande inspiration. Un autre Queen avait besoin de réconfort.

…

Oliver faisait les cent pas dans le salon, la dispute avec sa sœur se rejouant dans son esprit. Elle avait de nouveau exigé des réponses sur ce qui lui était arrivé et cette fois, il n’avait pas su contenir son irritation. Il voulait juste qu’elle le laisse tranquille et arrête de chercher à connaître son passé. Il avait communiqué avec elle via l’application car elle ne comprenait pas tout en langue des signes, encore moins quand il était en colère et s’exprimait vite, et il avait été tellement frustré par la voix monocorde qui en sortait alors qu’il voulait lui hurler de le laisser tranquille qu’il avait fini par jeter son téléphone par terre.

Après ça, Théa était sortie comme une furie et il avait eu le temps d’apercevoir Felicity qui affichait un air hébété avant que la porte ne claque. Elle n’était pas entrée dans le salon, ce qui voulait dire que Théa était en train de se plaindre à elle. Ou alors elle s’était enfuie en le voyant en colère. Il serra les poings et prit de grandes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Cela faisait trois jours que Théa avait vu ses cicatrices. Une partie. Depuis, elle n’avait pas arrêté d’essayer d’en savoir plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé et aujourd’hui, il avait juste explosé.

Garder ce secret s’était révélé plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait anticipé. Il avait changé et sa famille voulait des explications mais il ne pouvait en donner aucune. La vérité serait plus dure à supporter que ce mystère qu’il entretenait. S’ils apprenaient ne serait-ce que des bribes de ce qu’il avait fait, ils ne voudraient plus de lui. Égoïstement, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Pas à nouveau. Il venait juste de les retrouver.

Sa sœur l’avait pris en embuscade, elle l’avait questionné, elle l’avait accusé de ne pas tenir à eux alors que c’était tout le contraire, elle l’avait repoussé dans ses retranchements comme elle savait si bien le faire pour obtenir des réponses. La colère d’Oliver l’avait d’abord surprise mais elle ne s’était pas laissée démonter et lui avait sorti ses quatre vérités. Leurs mots s’étaient faits plus durs au fil de leur dispute et il ne savait même plus exactement ce qu’il lui avait dit.

Tout ce qu’il lui restait, c’était cette colère sourde qui parcourait ses veines, ce besoin de frapper quelque chose, ce sentiment d’impuissance qui menaçait de le suffoquer.

Il devait sortir d’ici. Mettre la main sur son arc et tirer des flèches. Quelques balles de tennis ne feraient pas l’affaire, il pourchasserait quelqu’un de la Liste ce soir. Combattre des criminels était sûr de faire taire la voix de sa sœur qui exigeait des réponses et lui reprochait son silence.

La porte s’ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Felicity. La seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Celle avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. Celle avec qui il n’avait pas besoin de porter de masque. Il s’arrêta, ne voulant pas qu’elle voie combien il était agité, serrant et desserrant le poing gauche pour continuer à évacuer sa colère. Elle ne méritait pas d’en être la cible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver est sur les nerfs après sa dispute avec Théa et Felicity va tenter de l’apaiser. Je suis impatiente d’avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre !

Felicity ouvrit la porte du salon sur un Oliver qui faisait les cent pas. Il s’arrêta net lorsqu’elle entra et la transperça de son regard orageux, clairement toujours en colère après la dispute avec sa sœur. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui accorder plus de temps pour se calmer. Mais elle était là maintenant et elle devait gérer la situation. S’il était vraiment énervé, elle rentrerait chez elle sans demander son reste.

-Bonjour. 

Il lui répondit d’un geste machinal, comme si ça lui coûtait. Il avait l’air fatigué et défait mais une étincelle de colère résidait toujours dans ses iris bleus et ses poings fermés reflétaient sa tension. Son téléphone au sol témoignait de sa frustration, son application qui lui servait à s’exprimer était incapable de retranscrire ses émotions. Felicity voulait l’apaiser mais ne savait par où commencer.

-J’ai parlé avec Théa et elle s’excuse…

Il l’interrompit avec des gestes furieux et désordonnés.

-Elle n’a qu’à le faire elle-même !

Felicity devait avouer que c’était un peu effrayant de le voir comme ça, si dur et susceptible. Il avait toujours été jovial et amical avec elle et elle se doutait bien qu’il n’était pas tout le temps comme ça, surtout après ce qu’il avait vécu, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à cette colère sourde qui l’habitait. Il devait rarement exprimer ce qu’il ressentait et maintenant qu’une brèche s’était formée, tout son mur risquait de s’effondrer. Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Felicity ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter par sa mauvaise humeur et répondit d’un ton posé :

-Je suis sûre qu’elle le fera, quand tu seras plus calme.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour essayer de se recentrer.

-Désolé, signa-t-il finalement. C’est contre elle que je suis énervé, pas toi.

Felicity se pinça les lèvres, hésitante à aborder le sujet. Elle n’en savait pas assez sur la situation pour lui donner des conseils. Théa n’avait pas complètement tort, son frère devrait vraiment parler avec quelqu’un de ce qui lui était arrivé et pas tout garder en lui, mais le forcer n’était pas une solution. Surtout si ça le mettait dans cet état.

-Je lui ai parlé et elle est sincèrement désolée. Elle te le dira plus tard, j’en suis sûre. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû commencer par ça mais tu me connais maintenant, je suis douée pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Le fantôme d’un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant de disparaître. Elle l’avait peut-être rêvé. Oliver leva les mains lentement, comme s’il hésitait sur ce qu’il voulait dire, puis planta un regard déterminé dans le sien. Son intensité l’ébranla et son cœur s’accéléra.

-Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas de questions sur l’île ?

Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça mais répondit directement :

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Non.

-Tu as ta réponse.

Il n’avait pas l’air satisfait et se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré. Il ne la comprenait pas alors que c’était la chose la plus logique du monde pour elle.

-Oliver, bien sûr que j’ai des questions mais je n’ai aucun droit de te les poser. Si tu veux m’en parler, je suis là et je t’écouterai, mais je n’ai pas _besoin_ de savoir ce qu’il t’est arrivé. Ton passé t’appartient.

Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre :

-Pourquoi personne d’autre ne pense comme toi ?

Il souffrait de leurs questions incessantes et Felicity brûlait de l’apaiser. Pendant cinq ans, il avait été sa seule compagnie, il n’avait communiqué avec personne et d’un coup, tout son entourage attendait des réponses de lui. Elle espérait trouver les mots, elle était en général douée pour ça et son ami avait grandement besoin d’un point de vue extérieur. Elle combla les deux pas qui les séparaient et lui prit les mains, à la fois pour lui offrir son soutien et pour qu’elle puisse parler sans qu’il ne l’interrompe.

Comme à chaque fois qu’elle le touchait, son cœur battit un peu plus fort, leur point de contact devint le centre de son monde. Mais elle ne perdit pas de vue sa mission. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient une vulnérabilité rare et une vraie incompréhension face à ses réactions.

-Je ne peux pas parler pour tout le monde, mais tes proches, Théa, ils sont inquiets pour toi. Ce n’est pas seulement de la curiosité mal placée. Ils voient que tu as changé, que tu vas mal, et ils veulent t’aider. Moi, je ne suis qu’une étrangère. Je ne te connaissais pas avant. Et tu ne me dois rien. Mais ta famille te voit souffrir et ils ne savent pas comment t’aider.

Ses doigts se fermèrent sur les siens, il acceptait son soutien, mais la bataille faisait toujours rage dans son regard océan qui ne la quittait pas. Au bout d’un moment infini, il se dégagea de sa poigne à regret pour pouvoir signer.

-Je ne souffre pas. Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide.

Avec un sourire triste, Felicity posa une main sur sa joue.

-Bien sûr que si.

Oliver ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante. Du pouce, elle lui caressa doucement la pommette, comme pour apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Ils étaient si proches qu’elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son nez. Oliver se détendit sous ses doigts avant de froncer les sourcils et de reculer, brisant le contact. Felicity déglutit et se fustigea mentalement. Emportée par leur discussion, elle était allée trop loin dans ses gestes. Ils étaient simplement amis, jamais l’héritier Queen ne s’attarderait sur une fille banale comme elle. Son attirance ne serait jamais réciproque, elle le savait et ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Mais voir si tangiblement qu’il ne voulait pas d’elle faisait mal.

Une pierre s’installa au fond de son estomac et une boule à la gorge retint tous ses mots. Les mains d’Oliver attirèrent son attention et elle s’appliqua à ne pas regarder son visage, suivant ses gestes mécaniquement. Il lui demandait si elle voulait un thé. Parfait, il voulait ignorer ce qu’il venait de se passer. Felicity déglutit à nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une seconde de plus, pas après leur discussion à cœur ouvert et son rejet. Elle marmonna une excuse et tourna les talons, se forçant à ne pas courir car elle ne fuyait pas, non, elle avait juste… d’autres engagements.

Lorsqu’elle posa la main sur la poignée, elle l’entendit toquer dans son dos, certainement sur un meuble, pour attirer son attention sans la suivre et la toucher. Felicity ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner, l’ignorer aurait été vraiment impoli et blessant. Elle ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’il ne lise pas toute sa déception sur son visage. Oliver porta la main à la bouche avant de la baisser, paume vers le haut, ses traits reflétant sa reconnaissance. _Merci_.

Felicity hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et partit. Ils partageaient une amitié forte, elle s’en contenterait. Même si ça faisait mal, parfois.


	11. Chapter 11

Théa n’était pas du matin mais elle était bien obligée de se réveiller tôt pour aller en cours. Heureusement, c’était sa dernière année, elle serait libre après. Elle évitait de trop penser à son avenir et vivait dans le présent, elle savait mieux que quiconque qu’à tout moment, sa vie pouvait s’arrêter, alors à quoi bon faire des plans ? Elle se frotta les yeux alors qu’elle traversait les couloirs, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Parfois, elle détestait vivre dans un manoir, la cuisine était bien trop loin de sa chambre. Raisa lui amenait le petit-déjeuner au lit quand elle allait vraiment mal mais c’était exceptionnel. Son ventre grogna lorsqu’elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, une odeur divine flottait dans l’air. Ça venait de la cuisine, ce qui n’était pas étonnant, mais d’habitude le déjeuner les attendait dans la salle à manger. Raisa avait peut-être pris du retard.

Théa entra sans toquer et un sourire fleurit sur son visage devant le tableau qui s’offrait à elle. Oliver était derrière les fourneaux et se retourna, spatule en main, pour voir qui était là. Il ne manquait que le tablier. Il porta la main à la bouche et la baissa vers elle dans le signe du bonjour avant de lui tourner le dos pour surveiller ce qu’il cuisait. Des pancakes. Elle le rejoignit et allait plonger son doigt dans le bol de pâte pour la goûter lorsqu’il lui attrapa le poignet d’un geste vif pour l’en empêcher. Elle fit la moue mais il ne flancha pas.

-Tu n’es pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle avant de tirer un des tabourets rangés sous l’îlot central.

-C’est meilleur cuit, signa-t-il. Assis-toi.

-Je sens une odeur de brûlé, dit-elle pour se venger.

Il fit volte-face pour surveiller sa pâte et lui lança un regard noir en voyant que tout allait bien. Elle rit de bon cœur, taquiner son frère était son nouveau passe-temps favori. Elle le laissa cuire ses pancakes tranquillement, ce n’était pas pratique pour lui de discuter en même temps, et elle en profita pour l’étudier.

C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait cuisiner, ses gestes étaient maîtrisés et vu l’odeur divine qui les entourait, elle n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que ça allait être délicieux. Tout ça était étrange. L’Oliver _d’avant_ n’aurait même jamais été réveillé à cette heure-ci. Il veillait toute la nuit et dormait une grande partie de la journée. Lorsqu’elle rentrait de l’école, il n’avait pas été rare qu’elle le trouve en train de déjeuner. Cet Oliver était tout le contraire. Il se levait aux aurores et courait autour du manoir, elle l’avait souvent aperçu faire son jogging de sa fenêtre. Ce matin n’avait pas fait exception, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de la douche qu’il avait prise après.

Il déposa le pancake cuit dans une assiette avant de verser à nouveau de la pâte dans la poêle. Il avait gagné en carrure, ses bras étaient vraiment musclés, il avait dû faire du sport sur cette maudite île pour se passer le temps et il avait gardé cette habitude. C’était peut-être ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas perdre la tête là-bas.

Imaginer une seule journée sur une île déserte était déjà difficile. Il y avait passé cinq ans. Cinq ans de solitude forcée. Cinq ans de survie dans un environnement dangereux. Cinq ans de souffrance.

Les cicatrices qui recouvraient son torse et son dos en étaient la preuve. Son t-shirt gris les cachait mais elles étaient inscrites dans ses pupilles, elle les revoyait très bien défigurer le corps de son frère. Ne pas savoir qu’est-ce qui les avait causées, qu’est-ce qui l’avait blessé si profondément dans sa chair était une torture. Elle s’imaginait toutes sortes d’horreurs. Mais Oliver refusait d’en parler. Elle l’avait poussé à bouts avec ses questions et n’avait reçu que de la colère en retour.

Après sa discussion avec Felicity, elle avait réalisé combien elle s’y prenait mal avec lui. Le faire parler contre son gré ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort à lui et ne servirait qu’à assouvir sa curiosité à elle. En plus, elle n’était pas sûre que connaître ses secrets lui ferait du bien. Elle se poserait moins de questions, c’était certain, mais ce seraient les détails de ce qu’il avait vécu qui la hanteraient. Aucun d’eux n’y gagnerait quoi que ce soit. Il avait accepté ses excuses et depuis ils n’avaient plus abordé le sujet.

Si un jour il lui parlait, elle l’écouterait. D’ici là, elle respecterait ses limites.

Une assiette pleine de pancakes fut posée devant elle, la tirant de ses pensées. Une tasse de café fumante suivit et Oliver prit place en face d’elle en lui faisant signe de se servir avec un de ses sourires discrets. Elle aimait bien cet Oliver. Il avait changé, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus même s’il essayait de se raccrocher à son image de playboy, peut-être parce que lui aussi cherchait à se retrouver. Malgré tout, il restait son grand-frère et il l’aimait comme avant, c’était tout ce qui comptait au final.

-C’est trop bon ! dit-elle dès sa première bouchée. Quand-est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner ?

Théa dévora son pancake alors qu’il écrivait sa réponse sur son téléphone, habituée à devoir attendre. Elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien la langue des signes même si elle y travaillait. Voir Oliver et Felicity discuter si facilement et librement, sans barrière, lui avait fait l’effet d’un électrochoc. Elle aussi voulait partager cette spontanéité avec lui. Elle était encore plus motivée à apprendre.

Là aussi, il gardait le secret sur l’origine de son mutisme. Aucun d’eux ne savait comment il avait pu perdre sa voix et au bout d’un moment, elle avait juste arrêté de se poser la question. Il avait perdu une part essentielle de lui-même sur cette île et tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire maintenant c’était le soutenir, communiquer avec lui différemment, l’accepter comme il était.

-Raisa m’a appris, dit la voix électronique qu’elle connaissait par cœur. J’étais souvent en cuisine avec elle les weekends ou les soirs quand j’étais ado. On te déposait dans ta chaise haute de bébé et tu nous regardais faire. Déjà à cette époque tu voulais goûter à tout.

Il avait une étincelle de malice dans les yeux et elle lui tira la langue avant de se resservir. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ça, elle avait été trop petite. Finalement, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur l’Oliver d’avant non plus. Elle devrait peut-être arrêter de le comparer avec la version de lui qui vivait dans son esprit et accepter simplement celui qu’il était devenu. Même s’il se cherchait encore. Elle aussi avait changé après tout, il gardait l’image d’une petite fille et elle voulait désespérément qu’il la voie pour celle qu’elle était maintenant. La moindre des choses était de lui retourner la pareille.

-Promets-moi de nous cuisiner un repas une fois, j’aimerais bien voir ça.

-Ok. Si tu es mon commis de cuisine.

Ils se serrèrent solennellement la main pour sceller leur promesse avec un sourire complice. Son frère lui avait vraiment manqué.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity sortit de sa Mini qu’elle fit attention à bien verrouiller. Ce n’était pas le moment d’être tête en l’air, la laisser vulnérable dans ce quartier c’était dire adieu à sa voiture. Et elle l’adorait, elle détesterait qu’elle tombe entre les mains de voleurs mais il semblait qu’elle était prête à prendre le risque pour Oliver. L’homme dont elle n’était absolument pas amoureuse et qui avait les idées les plus saugrenues. Qui décidait qu’ouvrir un club huppé dans le quartier le plus pauvre et dangereux de la ville était une bonne idée ? Pas quelqu’un de sensé.

Le bâtiment semblait très industriel, ce qui n’était pas étonnant étant donné qu’il réaménageait une ancienne usine de son père. Peut-être qu’il voulait reconstruire quelque chose là où les Queen avaient échoué. Ça ne l’étonnerait pas, Oliver cachait une vraie sensibilité sous sa personnalité faussement insouciante. Et ses sourires de top model.

Felicity arrêta là son train de pensée et entra dans le bâtiment en toquant malgré la porte entrouverte. Une dizaine d’ouvriers travaillaient et certains lui adressèrent des regards étranges en la voyant. Elle était en robe et à talons, clairement pas là pour travailler, et le bar était loin d’être prêt pour l’ouverture. Ils portaient tous des casques, ça devait être dangereux. Elle en aurait amené un avec elle si Oliver l’avait prévenue. Pas qu’elle en avait chez elle.

-Vous êtes perdue ? demanda un homme aux cheveux bruns en s’approchant.

Les ouvriers reprirent leur travail et Felicity porta son attention sur le nouveau venu. Il portait le même type de chemises haut de gamme qu’Oliver, donc il ne faisait pas partie de l’équipe en charge des travaux. Et ce n’était pas le seul point commun qu’il partageait avec son ami milliardaire. Lui aussi avait un sourire de top model.

-Non, non, j’ai rendez-vous avec Oliver. Enfin, pas rendez-vous, il m’a invitée ici. En tant qu’amie. Pour voir son club. Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? Il y a pas une carte ou… Oh, je vais lui écrire un message.

Elle allait prendre son téléphone dans son sac mais une main l’arrêta. Son interlocuteur souriait. Parfait. Elle s’était encore ridiculisée avec ses paroles sans filtre.

-Je m’en occupe. Oliver ! appela-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans l’espace vide. Pratique.

-Moi c’est Tommy, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Felicity, répondit-elle en la serrant.

Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans son regard, il avait entendu parler d’elle. En bien, elle espérait. Elle avait devant elle le meilleur ami d’Oliver, celui avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups lorsqu’ils étaient jeunes. Celui qui suivait tous ses cours de langue des signes avec lui depuis qu’il était au courant. Il ne portait pas de casque, ce qui était rassurant.

-Il est dans son bureau, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un bureau, c’est une table bancale et deux chaises. Il se débat avec les finances.

Oliver les rejoignit à ce moment, un pli de frustration entre les sourcils. Felicity adorerait passer ses doigts dessus pour le faire disparaître. Il leva les mains en direction de Tommy.

-J’ai entendu ça.

-Tu as entendu ? s’étonna-t-il. Est-ce que quand tu as perdu ta voix tu as gagné une super ouïe ?

-Bonjour Felicity, signa-t-il en ignorant son ami. Désolé, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Pas de soucis, ça m’a permis de faire la connaissance du fameux Tommy Merlyn. Si tu veux je peux t’aider si tu as un problème mathématique. Les chiffres et moi, c’est fusionnel. Sauf si c’est confidentiel bien sûr.

-Fameux ? répéta Tommy. Je suis flatté.

-C’est gentil, j’aurais bien besoin d’un œil extérieur.

-Et d’un diplôme en gestion des entreprises.

Felicity pouffa et Oliver plissa les lèvres, pas très heureux d’être la cible des blagues de son ami. Mais ses gestes ne se firent pas brusques, il n’était pas vraiment fâché. Il dit à Tommy qu’il n’avait qu’à s’en charger lui-même et prit Felicity par le bras pour lui faire un tour de la propriété. L’endroit commençait à prendre forme et la vision d’Oliver lui semblait spectaculaire. Il allait transformer cette usine délabrée en club huppé et elle n’avait aucun doute de son succès futur. Malgré ce qu’il disait à sa famille, il avait l’âme d’un entrepreneur.

Ils rejoignirent finalement Tommy dans leur bureau improvisé et Felicity les aida à trouver d’où venait leur problème financier. Le business n’était pas vraiment son point fort mais les chiffres, ça la connaissait. Le maître du chantier les interrompit deux fois pour demander des informations à Oliver et elle avait été prête à jouer l’interprète mais Tommy l’avait devancée. Il s’était vraiment donné à fond pour apprendre cette langue et pouvoir communiquer avec son meilleur ami, elle était impressionnée. Lors de leur première discussion, elle avait assuré à Oliver que les gens qui l’aimaient feraient l’effort d’apprendre et elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir fait fausse route. Oliver était vraiment bien entouré.

En sortant du club, elle sourit en voyant sa petite voiture rouge au bout de la rue. Elle était toujours en un morceau.

…

Lorsque Felicity les quitta, Oliver resta sur le pas de la porte, surveillant la rue pour s’assurer qu’elle rentrait dans sa voiture sans encombre. Dès qu’elle disparut de son champ de vision, il se retourna vers le club et fonça presque dans son meilleur ami qui arborait un sourire taquin.

-Elle est sympa, dit-il simplement.

La lueur de malice dans ses yeux lui disait qu’il n’allait pas en rester là et Oliver se contenta d’acquiescer avant de continuer son chemin, espérant couper court à la conversation. En proposant à Felicity de venir voir l’avancement de son club, il n’avait pas pensé que Tommy risquerait d’être là. Pas qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils se rencontrent mais il savait que ce genre de discussion allait suivre. Tommy avait déjà fait de nombreux sous-entendus sur sa relation avec Felicity même sans jamais l’avoir vue.

Son ami le suivit jusqu’à la pièce qui faisait office de bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il n’avait aucune intention de lâcher l’affaire. Heureusement, Oliver aussi était obstiné et doué dans l’art de changer de sujet. Il frôla des doigts les papiers étalés sur la table recouverts de l’écriture fine de Felicity qui les avait vraiment aidés. Il leva les mains pour discuter finances mais Tommy ignora ses gestes et parla sans le laisser terminer.

-Elle te plaît.

-Non, répondit-il directement d’un signe définitif.

Le sourire de son ami ne fit que s’élargir. L’ignorer était la meilleure marche à suivre. Il n’avait pas tort, Felicity occupait une place chère dans son cœur qu’il avait pourtant si bien gardé. Avec sa bonté, ses paroles sincères et irréfléchies, elle avait su passer toutes ses défenses sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer ni d’agir dans cette direction. Il se devait de la repousser, même si son toucher doux sur sa joue avait apaisé son esprit tourmenté pendant quelques secondes. S’il l’approchait, elle souffrirait. Il se détestait déjà bien assez.

-Je te connais par cœur, continua Tommy. J’ai vu tes regards envers elle, tes gestes pleins de douceur. Les mêmes que tu avais pour Laurel à une époque.

-Et tu as bien vu où ça nous a menés, rétorqua-t-il avec des gestes brusques, la mâchoire serrée.

Il l’avait trahie de la plus horrible des manières et elle avait perdu sa petite sœur à cause de lui. Même avant d’être un tueur en série, il avait été une enflure. Tommy leva légèrement la main comme s’il voulait le toucher pour s’excuser mais s’en ravisa. Il avait remarqué que depuis son retour de l’île, Oliver se montrait beaucoup moins tactile et il le respectait.

-Mais avant ça, vous avez partagé une belle romance. Felicity est clairement intéressée, et elle est super sexy en plus d’être intelligente, pourquoi tu tentes pas le coup ?

Oliver se contenta de le fixer sans rien répondre, de toute façon il ne l’écoutait pas.

-Ok, dit Tommy en haussant les épaules d’un air nonchalant. Alors je vais l’inviter à dîner. Un italien, tu crois que ça lui plairait ?

Oliver serra les dents, il savait à quoi jouait Tommy mais s’il prétendait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, il le ferait vraiment. Ils pourraient s’entendre à merveille et tomber amoureux. Et alors il devrait prétendre être heureux de voir son meilleur ami en couple avec la femme qu’il s’interdisait d’aimer. Parfois il regrettait d’être revenu de l’île. Son cœur n’avait jamais été autant malmené.

-Fais ce que tu veux, signa-t-il avec des mains faites de plomb.

Tommy fronça les sourcils, il ne s’était clairement pas attendu à cette réponse mais Oliver était sincère. Il ne tenterait jamais rien avec Felicity et quand elle trouverait son bonheur auprès de quelqu’un, il serait heureux pour elle. Même si ça lui tordait le cœur.

-Oliver, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que je suis avec Laurel. Pourquoi tu t’interdis d’être avec Felicity ?

Parce qu’il était un monstre.

-Je vais juste la faire souffrir, avoua-t-il.

-Elle n’est pas Laurel, contra Tommy en faisant fausse route. Et tu n’es plus le même, tu ne répèterais jamais ce qu’il s’est passé. Et je peux t’assurer que c’est possible de se contenter d’une seule femme. Si moi j’ai pu changer, toi aussi.

Tommy était devenu bien meilleur que le jeune milliardaire sans foi ni loi qu’il avait été. Oliver lui n’avait pas évolué en mieux. Il était devenu un guerrier prêt à tout pour accomplir sa mission, sans s’attarder sur le nombre de cadavres qu’il laissait derrière lui. Si Tommy n’avait qu’un aperçu de celui qu’il était vraiment, il s’enfuirait en courant et déconseillerait à quiconque de l’approcher.

-Je n’ai pas changé, signa-t-il avant d’arborer un faux sourire. Je préfère m’amuser avec autant de femmes que je veux, c’est moins compliqué qu’une relation. Je dois y aller, j’ai rendez-vous avec Théa, on se voit demain ?

Il aurait dû se cacher derrière son masque dès le début mais Tommy savait le prendre par les sentiments et Oliver en oubliait son rôle. Il entretenait sa réputation de playboy en traînant dans les clubs et les bars avec des filles au bras. Il ne buvait jamais et ne ramenait aucune conquête dans son lit mais ça, personne ne s’en rendait compte. Tommy acquiesça avec un regard triste et Oliver s’enfuit presque de la pièce.

Maintenir tous ses rôles commençait à devenir difficile. Il avait été entraîné à cacher toute émotion pour afficher un visage dur et désintéressé, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas ici. Il devait montrer un visage différent à tous ceux qu’il aimait pour les protéger mais au fil du temps ils voyaient tous un morceau du vrai Oliver, de celui qui était revenu changé et meurtri, celui qu’il voulait garder enfoui tout au fond de son être. S’il s’attardait un instant sur sa douleur, il était sûr de s’y noyer.

Être un justicier masqué sans merci était beaucoup plus simple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses sérieuses commencent dans ce chapitre ! Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 1x5 même si j'ai bien sûr tout adapté pour la fic.

Assis devant la table de la salle d’interrogation, Oliver retenait un sourire satisfait malgré les menottes à ses poignets. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu, bien que plus tard qu’il ne l’avait estimé. La police l’avait enfin arrêté, l’accusant d’être le justicier. Il ne laissait évidemment rien paraître de son calme intérieur et de son assurance, clamant haut et fort son innocence. Enfin, autant qu’un muet pouvait le faire.

Détective Lance entra brusquement dans la salle et prit place en face de lui, à la fois jubilant et hors de lui. Il pensait avoir coincé le meurtrier qu’il chassait depuis des semaines. Il n’avait pas totalement tort, sauf qu’il n’était pas du tout coincé. Il était exactement là où il voulait être.

Lance posa son téléphone sur la table, l’application lui permettant de communiquer déjà ouverte.

-Tu ne peux utiliser ça que pour répondre à mes questions, dit-il d’un ton sec.

Oliver acquiesça et prit l’appareil entre ses doigts, affichant un air soulagé. Il s’y était habitué, c’était plus rapide et pratique que de tout écrire à la main, il ne remercierait jamais assez Felicity de l’avoir créée.

-Je ne suis pas ce justicier, écrivit-il directement.

-J’ai des preuves, Queen, répliqua Lance. Je n’ai pas arrêté un handicapé sans rien de concret.

Oliver plissa les lèvres, n’aimant pas ce mot. Il ne se voyait pas comme un handicapé, être muet ne le diminuait en rien. Lance ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Quoi ? C’est ce que tu es non?

Il ne répondit rien et le fixa d’un regard glacial.

-Ok, alors, qu’est-ce que tu faisais le soir du douze septembre ?

La première apparition du justicier. Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de taper sa réponse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, ça fait plus de deux mois. Les quinze premiers jours après mon retour, j’ai passé mon temps au manoir ou à QC. Pour éviter la presse.

-Donc les seules personnes qui peuvent le confirmer sont ta famille ou les gens qui travaillent pour eux. Comme c’est pratique.

Oliver haussa les épaules, montrant clairement que cet interrogatoire ne l’inquiétait pas.

-Voilà une date dont tu dois te rappeler. Le soir de la fusillade lors de la vente aux enchères pour Unidec Industries, tu étais où ?

-Dans la salle avec ma famille.

-Je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé après les premiers coups de feu.

Parfait. Ils avaient trouvé les miettes qu’il avait semées le liant au justicier. Mais ce n’était que ça. Des miettes.

-J’ai été séparé de ma famille. Je suis monté dans les étages pour me mettre à l’abri. Je suis sorti quand le calme est revenu.

-Pourtant ta famille ne t’a revu que plusieurs heures plus tard. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait entre temps ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas rejoints à la sortie ?

-Je ne les ai pas trouvés. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et je n’ai pas de voix pour les appeler. Je suis rentré aussi vite que possible.

-Tu es monté jusqu’à quel étage ?

Oliver fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, faisant mine d’essayer de se rappeler des détails alors qu’il écrivait.

-Je ne sais plus. Mes souvenirs de la soirée sont flous, je pense que j’étais en état de choc.

-La bonne excuse, dit-il d’un ton sarcastique. Nous avons une vidéo qui te montre dans la cage d’escalier, en train de sortir une veste à capuche d’un sac caché dans une poubelle.

Il feignit la surprise et tapa à nouveau sur son téléphone. À chaque fois qu’il écrivait, faisant attendre Lance, la colère et l’impatience de l’homme augmentaient. Il tapotait la table des doigts, lui adressait des regards meurtriers et s’il ne se trompait pas, sa jambe tressautait sur sa chaise. Oliver prit son temps pour formuler sa réponse, sachant que l’impulsivité du détective jouerait en sa faveur.

-C’est vrai, j’avais oublié, dit la voix électronique. J’ai vu un sac dans la poubelle, j’ai cru qu’il appartenait au tireur, qu’il contiendrait des armes ou une bombe. Je l’ai ouvert et j’ai trouvé cette veste. Je ne sais plus si je l’ai laissé dans la salle où je me suis réfugié ou si je l’ai donné à la police.

-C’est une bonne histoire, dit Lance. On dirait que tu l’as préparée à l’avance. Mais j’en ai une meilleure et plus plausible. Dès les premiers coups de feu, tu t’es rué dans les escaliers où tu avais caché ton matériel et ton costume. Tu t’es changé et tu as confronté le tireur dans l’immeuble d’en face. Tu t’es battu avec lui et tu l’as tué.

Oliver secoua la tête avec le sourire narquois que Lance détestait.

-On se demande qui a l’histoire la plus plausible.

Le détective serra les poings, comme s’il se retenait de lui mettre un coup dans la figure. À la place, il frappa la table et lui assura qu’il perdrait vite son sourire. Il le détestait vraiment, et c’était à son avantage. Tout le monde au commissariat connaissait la haine qu’il lui vouait, ils seraient facilement convaincus que Lance faisait fausse route et cherchait à l’accuser sans vraie preuve.

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur sa mère qu’il n’avait jamais vue aussi furieuse. Il avait été arrêté alors qu’il était dans son futur club, ironiquement juste au-dessus de sa base dont ils ignoraient l’existence. Les employés de construction présents avaient dû prévenir sa famille pour qu’ils soient là si tôt. Sa mère dirigea toute sa fureur contre Lance :

-Je sais que vous détestez ma famille, mais je n’aurais jamais pensé que vous iriez jusqu’à arrêter mon fils sans aucune preuve !

-Bien sûr que j’ai des preuves, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Vous n’avez rien à faire ici, je suis en plein interrogatoire !

-Un interrogatoire qui n’a pas lieu d’être. Mon fils ne répondra à aucune question tant que son avocat n’est pas là.

Oliver ne cherchait pas à participer à la conversation, il savait qu’il ne serait pas entendu. De toute façon, sa mère avait la situation en main. Elle avait raison, Lance lui avait bien lu ses droits quand il l’avait arrêté, mais il ne lui avait pas clairement demandé avant l’interrogatoire s’il souhaitait la présence d’un avocat. Lui n’en avait pas touché mot, sachant que chaque faux pas, chaque vice de procédure jouerait en sa faveur devant le juge. Le détective allait sortir mais sa mère le retint.

-Détective, dit-elle d’une voix triste, vous savez que mon fils est muet. Il ne peut pas être ce justicier.

-Il n’a pas besoin de parler pour tuer, contra-t-il en sortant. Vous avez dix minutes.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un air infiniment inquiet sur le visage. Il s’en voulait de lui faire vivre ça mais c’était nécessaire. S’il était blanchi d’être le justicier dès maintenant, il ne serait plus dans le radar de la police et même avec de nouveaux éléments, ils ne pourraient pas l’accuser de la même chose.

-Tu vas bien ? souffla-t-elle.

Oliver acquiesça. Il aurait voulu signer pour lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter mais ses mains étaient toujours menottées à la table. Heureusement, il avait encore son téléphone. Elle prit la place de Lance et posa une main réconfortante sur son poignet, pour ne pas le gêner s’il voulait écrire.

-Je te promets de te sortir d’ici. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent t’accuser, rien que le fait que tu sois muet t’innocente, ils ne devraient même pas penser que ça peut être toi.

-Lance me déteste, dit-il simplement.

-Ça ne lui donne pas le droit d’abuser de sa position. Dès que ton avocat arrive, tu pourras sortir d’ici. Walter est au téléphone avec lui, il nous rejoindra dès qu’il finit.

-Je veux Laurel, écrivit-il rapidement pour l’interrompre.

Sa mère le regarda d’un air incrédule et lâcha un rire exaspéré. Elle lui dit qu’elle n’accepterait jamais, qu’elle était son ex petite-amie et la fille du détective qui l’arrêtait, il s’agirait d’un conflit d’intérêt. Il écoutait d’une oreille mais se concentrait sur son message pour qu’elle comprenne son point de vue.

-Elle me connaît, elle sait que je ne peux pas être ce justicier. Son père m’en veut à cause de la mort de Sara mais elle saura trouver les mots pour le raisonner. Aucun autre avocat ne pourra le faire, et la procédure risque de durer des années si l’interrogatoire ne se passe pas comme prévu. Laurel peut empêcher ça.

-Je vois que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi.

-C’est ma liberté en jeu.

-D’accord, je vais lui parler. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d’eau ? Je pourrais…

Il fit signe que non et la remercia. Elle fit le tour de la table et le prit dans ses bras, lui promettant à nouveau de le sortir d’ici. La porte se referma derrière elle, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il reposa le téléphone et se frotta doucement les poignets juste sous les menottes. Il s’était mis dans cette position mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il aimait être attaché. Il combattait l’instinct de les retirer, même s’il adorerait voir le visage de Lance en voyant qu’il s’était libéré. Ça ne servirait qu’à donner une preuve de plus le liant au justicier.

Oliver profita d’être seul pour activer via son téléphone les flèches qu’il avait placées à des points stratégiques. Dans quelques heures, il serait totalement blanchi.

Plus d’une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit sur Lance, Laurel sur ses talons, et à leur suite, Felicity. Ses entrailles se nouèrent. Il ne voulait pas que cette partie de sa vie la touche. Elle n’avait rien à faire ici.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity arriva au commissariat à bout de souffle. Ils l’avaient appelée pour savoir si elle était disponible pour faire office d’interprète lors d’un interrogatoire. Elle devait venir en urgence car ils venaient d’arrêter le suspect qui était muet. Elle avait accepté et demandé le reste de la journée à son responsable qui était au courant de l’accord qu’elle avait avec QC pour ce genre de situation. Ça n’arrivait que rarement, ses services n’avaient été requis que six fois sur les dix mois depuis son installation à Star City, mais c’était une mission qui lui tenait à cœur. Si quelqu’un avait besoin d’elle pour s’exprimer et se défendre, elle serait là.

Un officier l’installa à son bureau dans la pièce centrale où tout le monde semblait sur le qui-vive et il lui tendit les papiers à remplir concernant l’affaire. Elle venait à peine de s’asseoir lorsque les parents Queen-Steele firent leur apparition et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Certains semblaient gênés, d’autres méfiants ou encore carrément hostiles. Apparemment, on l’avait appelée pour Oliver.

Moïra traversa la salle comme une tornade, exigeant de savoir où se trouvait son fils, et disparut derrière la porte qu’on lui indiquait. Des éclats de voix retentirent et Felicity échangea un regard hébété avec l’officier qui s’occupait d’elle. Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu’il se passait, un détective Lance furieux sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Elle l’avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois et il lui avait semblé être un homme sensé et juste qui respectait la loi par-dessus tout. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, avant de se rappeler des liens qui le liaient à Oliver. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Sa fille était partie en bateau avec lui et n’était pas revenue. Voir de ses yeux le miracle qu’était Oliver devait être un supplice.

Dans son dos, elle entendait l’accent caractéristique de Walter qui était resté en retrait et parlait au téléphone, certainement avec un avocat.

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez faire l’interprète dans cette affaire, il faut vraiment que vous signiez ces papiers.

Elle reporta son attention dessus et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qu’Oliver était accusé d’être le justicier. C’était invraisemblable. Elle n’avait pas de détails, seulement la raison de sa présence, l’officier qui l’avait arrêté – le détective Lance – et les informations légales qu’elle connaissait par cœur. Elle apposa sa signature et la date sur les papiers, vérifia qu’elle n’avait rien oublié et les tendit à l’officier Kane.

La salle était toujours aussi bruyante, chacun s’afférant à une chose ou une autre, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Ils pensaient avoir arrêté le justicier. Celui qui leur échappait depuis plus de deux mois. Celui qui tuait les criminels de la haute société.

Felicity ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. D’un côté, elle lui était reconnaissante d’essayer de rendre la ville plus sûre, de faire payer ceux qui profitaient des autres en toute impunité. De l’autre, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ses méthodes. Cet homme prenait la justice entre ses mains et tuait des gens. Ça faisait de lui un criminel dangereux. S’il décidait que les hackeurs étaient tout aussi mauvais que les voleurs, elle pourrait être la prochaine sur la liste. Pas qu’elle hackait pour se faire du gain. Seulement parce qu’elle adorait le défi de s’introduire dans des bases de données ultrasecrètes sans se faire repérer.

Elle devrait arrêter de penser à ses activités illégales alors qu’elle se trouvait littéralement entourée de policiers.

Détective Lance apparut soudain juste devant elle et elle sursauta légèrement. Elle était _sûre_ de n’avoir rien dit de tout ça à voix haute, mais il lui adressait un regard furieux, comme si elle avait commis un crime horrible et le doute s’insinua en elle. Avec son filtre inexistant, elle avait peut-être murmuré la dernière partie.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes là pour Queen ? s’emporta-t-il.

Son soulagement fut vite remplacé par de l’inquiétude pour son ami. Il était clair qu’à cause de leur passé, Lance en avait après lui. Oliver ne pouvait pas être ce justicier. Il avait survécu à des épreuves qu’elle ne pouvait imaginer, qu’il gardait en lui et ne partageait avec personne, il avait été maltraité par la vie, mais il n’était pas un tueur. Elle le connaissait, ils avaient passé des après-midi entiers ensembles pendant des semaines, il était devenu son ami. Il était une âme meurtrie, non un bourreau sans cœur.

Felicity se leva, voulant être à sa hauteur alors qu’elle lui tenait tête. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Moïra sortir de la salle où se trouvait apparemment Oliver et rejoindre son mari à grandes enjambées avant de le conduire vers la sortie.

-Si, dit-elle fermement. Vous savez que je réponds toujours à l’appel quand on a besoin de moi.

Il plissa les lèvres, tentant de contenir sa colère. Il n’avait rien contre elle, c’était Oliver qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Et le justicier, elle supposait.

-Il n’a pas besoin de vous, il a sa stupide application de riche qui parle pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Elle se retint d’utiliser sa grosse voix, il s’agissait tout de même d’un détective et elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos.

-C’est une application gratuite que j’ai créée, dit-elle d’un ton sec. Elle permet à des centaines de sourds-muets de communiquer, je vous interdis de la qualifier de stupide.

Il eut l’air contrit et se passa une main sur le visage.

-D’accord, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

Juste Oliver. Il était aveuglé par sa haine pour lui et s’il détestait le justicier tout autant, il n’était pas étonnant qu’il ait confondu les deux. Mais ce n’était pas à elle de faire ce genre de remarque. Elle n’était ici que pour permettre à Oliver de se faire comprendre. Si vraiment il n’avait pas besoin d’elle, elle ne resterait pas.

-Mais sérieusement, je ne pense pas que Queen connaisse même la langue des signes.

-Il la connaît. Je le vois souvent, on discute comme ça.

Cette fois, il serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta.

-Vous le connaissez, gronda-t-il.

-Oui. Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de traduire ce qu’il veut dire. Je suis là pour ça, peu importe que je connaisse la personne ou non.

Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations pour se calmer et lui donna un conseil avant de partir :

-Queen détruit la vie de tous ceux qui l’approchent. Vous devriez fuir très loin de lui sans vous retourner.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse alors que Felicity restait figée par le choc, pour une fois incapable de répliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu’il pensait une telle chose d’Oliver et qu’il ait l’audace de conseiller aux gens de ne pas l’approcher. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n’avait aucun droit de calomnier son ami et de faire en sorte qu’il soit encore plus isolé. Elle serra les poings et allait se lancer à sa poursuite pour lui dire exactement ce qu’elle pensait de son comportement exécrable, mais l’officier Kane l’appela et lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Elle obtempéra à contre cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas agresser un détective en plein milieu du commissariat.

-Excusez mon collègue, dit-il. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais monsieur Queen est la cause de…

-De rien du tout, l’interrompit-elle sèchement. Ce n’est pas lui qui a fait couler le bateau à ce que je sache.

Il détourna le regard et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait fait mouche.

-Je n’ai rien contre monsieur Queen. Je voulais juste vous expliquer pourquoi mon collègue a été si impoli envers vous.

Felicity se demanda alors combien de personnes dans ce commissariat étaient convaincues de la culpabilité d’Oliver. Cet officier ne semblait pas en faire partie. Mais si Lance avait beaucoup de soutiens parmi ses collègues, s’ils détestaient Oliver autant que lui pour ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, son ami allait se retrouver dans une situation précaire. Il l’était déjà, mais les choses ne feraient qu’empirer. Il allait avoir besoin de soutien parmi les policiers, de personnes sensées, sans préjudice sur lui, qui ne chercheraient pas à l’accuser par tous les moyens.

Dès sa sortie du commissariat, elle allait éplucher tous leurs profils, faire une liste de ceux qui étaient là depuis moins de cinq ans, qui n’appréciaient pas Lance ou qui étaient justes en toutes circonstances. Elle trouverait ensuite une solution pour qu’ils enquêtent aussi sur l’affaire et comprennent qu’accuser Oliver était une folie.

L’officier lui tendit sa copie des papiers signés et ceux qu’Oliver devrait consulter pour accepter ses services, et lui dit d’attendre ici jusqu’à ce que son avocat arrive et que l’interrogatoire reprenne. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Ils n’avaient même pas eu la décence d’attendre la présence de son avocat pour commencer à l’interroger et avaient certainement profité de sa vulnérabilité et de son ignorance du système pour lui soutirer des informations.

Felicity espérait vraiment que son ami allait bien, à sa place, elle serait en pleine crise de panique.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle croisa le regard doux de Walter, malgré ses traits marqués par l’inquiétude. Moïra était à ses côtés, droite, la tête haute, ne laissant transparaître aucun de ses sentiments. Felicity se demanda si Oliver avait appris ça d’elle.

-Felicity, qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ils vous posent des questions sur Oliver ? Si c’est le cas, ne dites rien sans avocat.

-Non, les rassura-t-elle. J’ai été convoquée parce que je suis interprète pour la langue des signes. Je vais être présente pour l’interrogatoire.

Ils avaient tous les deux l’air surpris.

-Merci, dit Moïra. Oliver va avoir besoin de soutien. Ce commissariat…

-J’ai remarqué. Mais je ne peux rien dire pour sa défense, seulement traduire ses paroles. Je suppose que vous avez engagé le meilleur avocat de la ville ?

-C’était le plan, dit-elle d’un air exaspéré.

-Oliver a exigé de faire appel à son amie, mademoiselle Lance, expliqua Walter.

Felicity marqua un temps d’arrêt pour digérer cette nouvelle. Oliver semblait déterminé à enrager encore plus le détective. Faire appel à sa fille pour le défendre était un vrai coup bas. Mais elle était en train de le juger injustement comme ces policiers allaient le faire. Il avait peut-être simplement besoin de voir un visage amical, quelqu’un qu’il connaissait qui n’en aurait pas après lui. Il aurait la surprise de voir deux alliées le rejoindre.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Moïra qui venait de le voir.

-Étonnamment bien. Il est sûr que détective Lance entendra raison. Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que lui, il déteste notre famille, il est prêt à tout et a les ressources pour faire accuser Oliver.

Felicity tenta de dissiper leurs inquiétudes. L’innocence d’Oliver ne faisait aucun doute, Lance ne pouvait avoir de preuve tangible et aucun juge ne poursuivra Oliver sur les seuls dires d’un détective qui le détestait ouvertement. Tout cela serait bientôt derrière eux. Une grande brune entra dans le commissariat et les rejoignit directement.

-Madame Queen, je suis venue aussi vite que j’ai pu.

C’était Laurel. Celle que l’ancien Oliver avait blessé de la pire des manières et qui malgré tout, était là pour l’aider. Ils devaient partager un lien très fort. Ils parlaient déjà de la situation d’Oliver et Felicity se rendit compte qu’elle ne s’était même pas encore présentée. Les parents Queen-Steele étaient obnubilés par la nouvelle venue et l’avaient apparemment oubliée. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Felicity Smoak, je serai l’interprète d’Oliver pendant son interrogatoire.

-Enchantée. Laurel Lance, son avocate.

-Laurel, mademoiselle Smoak est aussi une amie d’Oliver.

-Oh ? Vous pourrez quand même être présente ? Normalement…

Felicity n’écouta pas la suite et se retint de serrer les poings. C’était la troisième fois qu’on questionnait sa présence et elle en avait vraiment marre. Elle expliqua d’un ton posé qu’elle saurait rester professionnelle et traduire les gestes d’Oliver pour eux. Laurel se contenta d’acquiescer avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son père où elle était sûre qu’une dispute allait éclater. Cela ne manqua pas et des éclats de voix retentirent dans tout le commissariat, sans qu’ils n’arrivent à vraiment distinguer leurs paroles.

-J’espère qu’elle arrivera à le raisonner, dit Moïra.

Malheureusement, lorsque le détective sortit de son bureau, il avait un air encore plus furibond que lorsqu’il l’avait abordée. La présence de sa fille n’avait fait qu’attiser sa colère, comme l’avait prédit Felicity. Elle se demandait à quoi jouait Oliver, faire appel à Laurel ne lui permettrait en aucun cas d’entrer dans les bonnes grâces du détective.

-Allons-y, grogna-t-il en lui faisant signe de les suivre.

Elle s’exécuta, papiers en main, sous les regards inquiets de Moïra et Walter. Elle espérait qu’Oliver saurait se défendre sans s’attirer encore les foudres de Lance et se demanda dans quel état elle allait le trouver. Cela faisait trois heures qu’il était entre les mains des forces de l’ordre et il avait déjà subi le début d’un interrogatoire. Il devait certainement être nerveux, agité et inquiet pour la suite. Elle espérait que voir un visage amical lui remonterait le moral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à ceux qui m'envoient des Kudos et bien sûr à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. J’espère que vous allez aimer tout ce que je réserve à Oliver et Felicity !


	15. Chapter 15

La salle d’interrogatoire était petite, avec une table au milieu entourée de quatre chaises. À gauche, un miroir sans teint couvrait le mur. Oliver était assis, menotté à la table, son téléphone à portée de main. Felicity allait lui adresser un sourire chaleureux pour lui communiquer du courage et de la force, mais elle se tendit devant le regard froid qu’il lui adressa. Son visage reflétait une fureur qu’elle ne lui avait jamais vue, comme si sa présence ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

Oliver allait prendre son téléphone pour écrire quelque chose mais Lance s’en empara en grommelant qu’il n’aurait pas dû le garder en son absence et vérifia qu’il n’avait utilisé aucun autre programme. Son ami se pinça les lèvres et prit plusieurs longues inspirations, tentant de maîtriser sa colère et sa frustration. Son seul moyen de communiquer venait de lui être arraché.

-Détective, dit-elle d’une voix d’acier, rendez-lui son téléphone tout de suite ou retirez-lui ces menottes. Vous n’avez aucun droit de lui interdire de s’exprimer.

Lance lui adressa un regard surpris, il ne s’était même pas rendu compte de ce qu’il faisait subir à Oliver en lui retirant son téléphone. Laurel réagit également et exigea de faire disparaître les menottes, son client ne présentant aucun risque de s’enfuir et ayant besoin de ses mains pour parler. Le détective s’exécuta à contre cœur.

Oliver se massa doucement les poignets et ses épaules se détendirent, soulagé de ne plus être attaché. Felicity respira plus facilement, voir son ami menotté lui avait fait mal au cœur. Laurel fit le tour de la table et tira la chaise à côté d’Oliver qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, ne la remerciant même pas d’être venue et d’accepter de le défendre. Il foudroya à nouveau Felicity du regard avant de lui demander avec des gestes secs qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ici.

Felicity en avait marre d’être accueillie comme ça. Elle était venue pour aider, parce que c’était son devoir, et elle méritait plus que d’être la cible de leur mauvaise humeur. Elle avait vraiment cru qu’Oliver serait ravi d’avoir un visage amical à ses côtés mais clairement, elle avait eu tort. Elle ne retint pas ses mots ni son ton.

-Je suis venue parce que c’est mon devoir, dit-elle sèchement. J’interviens quand des personnes ne peuvent communiquer qu’avec la langue des signes. Si tu estimes que tu n’as pas besoin d’interprète, tu n’as qu’à signer ce papier de décharge certifiant que tu peux t’exprimer autrement.

Elle lui tendit le papier correspondant d’un geste sec et il le prit sans hésitation, comme si ses paroles ne l’affectaient pas. Elle ne laissa pas filtrer combien il l’avait blessée par son accueil si brutal. Il ne l’avait pas insultée mais avec quelques mots, quelques gestes, il lui avait fait comprendre que sa présence lui était insupportable. Le pire était que ça lui semblait gratuit, elle ne pouvait s’imaginer aucune raison pouvant expliquer son comportement. Et elle avait une grande imagination.

Oliver ne lut même pas le document et fit un signe vers Laurel signifiant qu’il voulait un stylo. Les deux Lance étaient restés interdits devant leur échange. Ils ne comprenaient qu’un côté de la conversation mais les paroles d’Oliver étaient faciles à deviner. Il ne voulait pas d’elle.

Laurel lui toucha légèrement le bras et il tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas utiliser la langue des signes ? Ça doit être plus pratique pour toi que de tout écrire non ?

-Si tu ne veux pas signer, je te remets les menottes, ajouta Lance.

Oliver ferma les yeux quelques instants comme pour se recentrer avant de s’adresser de nouveau à elle, sa fureur disparue, l’air défait :

-Pourquoi c’est toi ?

-Par hasard. Je suis sur leur liste d’interprètes qualifiés et j’ai répondu à l’appel.

Son ton était toujours sec et il dut comprendre combien il l’avait blessée car il s’excusa.

-Je croyais qu’ils allaient t’utiliser contre moi, signa-t-il. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils avaient pu découvrir qu’on se connaît.

Maintenant qu’elle comprenait sa réaction, sa colère s’apaisait. Il devait être sur les nerfs, il était la cible d’un détective prêt à tout pour l’attaquer et le faire emprisonner. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’il explose.

-Je suis là uniquement pour traduire ce que tu dis, le rassura-t-elle.

-Vous avez fini de discuter ? s’impatienta Lance. On est ici pour un interrogatoire, vous devez me traduire tout ce qu’il dit au mot près, sans chercher à changer ses paroles ou à …

-Je connais les règles, l’interrompit-elle.

Elle prit une chaise et s’installa à côté du détective, en face de Laurel, prête à traduire les gestes d’Oliver. L’interrogatoire débuta de la manière dont elle s’y attendait, le détective posant des questions sur l’emploi du temps d’Oliver pour le comparer à celui du justicier. Malheureusement pour son ami, il était souvent en présence de sa famille ou de son personnel pour le club, et donc leur témoignage ne pouvait être fiable à cent pour cent. Lance ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer et Felicity regretta que son ami n’ait pas une vie sociale plus active. Mais elle devait avouer qu’elle-même aurait eu du mal à prouver ce qu’elle faisait à ces moments, le justicier agissant principalement la nuit.

-Détective, mon client a un alibi pour le trois quart des apparitions du justicier. Si vous n’avez rien de plus substantiel à présenter, il n’a plus rien à faire ici.

Laurel savait rester professionnelle face à son père et elle impressionnait vraiment Felicity. Oliver ne l’avait pas simplement choisie pour ses beaux yeux. Lui par contre affichait un air narquois et présentait un visage qu’elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Celui d’un jeune homme insouciant, sûr de lui, prétentieux, prenant plaisir à agacer le détective. Elle se demandait où était passé l’Oliver avec qui elle passait la majorité de ses samedi après-midi et supposa qu’être en présence de Lance et de sa fille devait faire ressurgir la personnalité qu’ils lui connaissaient.

Son Oliver lui manquait.

-Voyons si ton client saura expliquer ça.

Le détective plaça sa tablette au centre de la table en direction de l’accusé, Felicity voyait donc l’image à l’envers. Il s’agissait d’un fichier vidéo de qualité médiocre, en noir et blanc. Dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt, un homme avait les mains levées devant lui, le visage figé dans la terreur. En face de lui, une figure sombre le menaçait de son arc, un carquois plein de flèches dans le dos. Le justicier. Ses traits étaient cachés sous une capuche et son costume le couvrait de la tête aux pieds, rien n’indiquait qu’il s’agissait d’Oliver. Inconsciemment, Felicity se pencha un peu pour mieux voir les détails, curieuse.

Avec un sourire suffisant, Lance mit la vidéo en route. Le justicier tira sa flèche et l’homme porta la main à sa joue dans un cri. Il n’avait qu’une éraflure et Felicity se demanda avec un nœud dans le ventre si elle allait assister à une exécution. Elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de voir ça.

-Donne-moi ton prix et je te paierai, dit l’homme d’une voix tremblante. Tu connais la fortune de ma famille, je peux faire de toi l’homme le plus riche de Star City.

Le justicier l’ignorait et avançait vers lui avec une nouvelle flèche à son arc, prêt à lui tirer à nouveau dessus. L’homme reculait et allait bientôt disparaitre du champ de la caméra. Elle se demandait à quoi tout ça rimait et lorsqu’elle risqua un coup d’œil vers Laurel et Oliver, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans la vidéo, aussi curieux qu’elle. Lorsqu’elle reporta son attention sur l’écran, le justicier s’était arrêté dans son avancée létale, le criminel qu’il menaçait le regardant avec une lueur d’espoir. Felicity doutait vraiment qu’il accepterait son offre.

-Où se cache Anton Durov ? demanda une voix électronique.

Pour toute réponse, l’homme s’enfuit à toutes jambes et le justicier décocha sa flèche, imperturbable. Un hurlement de douleur et de peur la glaça alors que le justicier rejoignait sa victime à pas mesurés, disparaissant lui aussi du champ de la caméra.

La vidéo se coupa et Felicity resta figée sur son siège, la surprise lui choquant les sens. Cette voix, la voix du justicier, elle la connaissait par cœur, elle avait travaillé dessus pendant d’innombrables heures. Son regard glissa vers le téléphone qui reposait sur la table entre le détective et Oliver, comme s’il pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Le justicier avait parlé avec l’exacte intonation de son programme pour les sourds-muets.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de l’interrogatoire. Lance est un personnage que j’adore mais pour l’instant il est aveuglé par la haine qu’il ressent envers Oliver qu’il tient pour responsable de la mort de sa fille. J’espère que vous ne lui en voudrez pas trop ^^

_Le justicier avait parlé avec l’exacte intonation de son programme pour les sourds-muets._

Lance prit le téléphone d’Oliver et pour illustrer ses propos, il fit dire le même message à son application. Il n’y avait aucun doute, le justicier l’avait utilisée. Mais pourquoi ? L’idée que sa création se retrouve entre les mains de ce psychopathe la mettait mal à l’aise. Par contre, ça n’incriminait en rien Oliver. Felicity se pinça les lèvres pour ne rien dire, elle n’avait pas le droit d’intervenir dans l’interrogatoire, même s’il s’avérait que ça la concernait. Heureusement, Oliver parla pour elle.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Cette application a des milliers d’utilisateurs.

-Mais un seul contre qui les preuves ne cessent de s’accumuler.

Felicity avait failli le corriger mais s’était mordu la lèvre pour s’en empêcher. Son application venait juste de dépasser les mille cinq cent téléchargements, ce dont elle était fière même si quelques efforts de marketing lui permettraient de toucher plus de gens. C’était dans ses plans. La foi qu’Oliver avait en son travail lui fit tout de même chaud au cœur et l’aida à chasser les images dures qu’elle venait de voir.

-Tout ce que vous avez présenté sont des coïncidences. Ça ne tiendra pas devant un jury.

-Non, mademoiselle Lance. Quand elles s’additionnent comme ça, ça devient des preuves.

-Rien n’accuse formellement mon client. N’importe qui aurait pu utiliser cette application. Tes soupçons se sont posés sur lui uniquement parce que tu le détestes.

Laurel avait perdu de son professionnalisme et Felicity la comprenait. Elle aussi voudrait faire entendre raison à Lance qui lui avait toujours paru comme quelqu’un de juste. Sauf en ce qui concernait Oliver apparemment.

-Avec raison ! s’emporta-t-il. Je reconnais un homme dangereux quand je le vois. Et j’ai la preuve que le justicier prépare ce qu’il va dire à ses victimes à l’avance, personne n’a jamais entendu sa voix.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il est muet, contra-t-elle. C’est seulement un moyen pour ne pas être reconnu.

-On verra ce que le jury va penser de ça !

Ils se turent lorsqu’Oliver leva les mains pour signer avec des gestes fébriles, voulant se faire entendre.

-Je ne suis pas ce justicier, traduisit-elle. Je n’ai jamais tenu un arc entre mes mains et je ne sais pas me battre.

Une brèche venait de se faire sur l’apparence calme et vaniteuse qu’il avait entretenue jusque-là. Il avait fait croire que ces accusations ne le touchaient pas, qu’il se pensait invincible, mais en réalité, il en était affecté. Peut-être que voir le justicier en action avait rendu toute cette situation réelle. C’était la première fois qu’il montrait son vrai visage depuis qu’elle était entrée dans cette pièce.

-Ça reste à prouver, grommela Lance. Tu as passé cinq ans sur une île. Comment tu t’es nourri ?

Oliver évita sa question comme il savait si bien le faire quand on abordait l’île.

-Vous m’imaginez vraiment fabriquer un arc et des flèches et courir après des animaux ?

-Quoi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as développé cette carrure en mangeant des baies ?

Et des noix de coco, compléta Felicity dans sa tête. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué combien Oliver était musclé sous ses t-shirt de créateur et elle s’était imaginé qu’il s’était mis à faire du sport sur l’île pour se passer le temps et ne pas perdre la tête. Elle ne s’était jamais demandé comment il avait pu trouver l’apport nutritif nécessaire pour maintenir cette forme. Il avait dû aussi chasser. Elle frémit de dégoût à cette idée.

-Ces questions ne sont pas pertinentes pour l’affaire, l’interrompit Laurel. Si vous n’avez plus de questions concernant le justicier…

-Tout est lié au justicier. Cette île a transformé ton client en monstre capable de tuer des gens.

Oliver serra les dents mais ne fit pas un geste pour parler et Laurel regardait son père comme si elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Celui-ci l’ignora et sortit un papier qu’il fit mine de consulter.

-Le rapport médical qui a été fait à ton retour indique que plus de vingt pourcent de ton corps est couvert de cicatrices.

Le temps se figea pour Felicity. Vingt pourcent. Oliver avait été blessé sur cette île maudite et il n’avait eu accès à aucun soin. Une infection aurait pu le tuer. Une mauvaise chute. La morsure d’une bête. Tout avait été un danger mortel.

Elle savait qu’il avait vécu une expérience douloureuse mais elle ne s’était jamais arrêtée pour vraiment analyser la réalité de ce qu’il avait vécu. Elle s’attardait sur les détails insignifiants, ce qu’il avait mangé, s’il s’était construit un hamac pour dormir à la belle étoile, les baignades constantes dans les eaux chaudes qui l’entouraient. L’isolation avait dû lui peser, être incapable de rentrer chez lui, de manger à sa faim, de dormir au chaud avait dû être un calvaire quotidien.

Vingt pourcent de son corps était couvert de cicatrices.

Il avait dû se brûler, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Il avait souffert seul, sans espoir de recevoir des soins, sans savoir s’il allait survivre, sans personne pour panser ses plaies. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Oliver qui faisait des gestes qu’elle traduisit comme un automate :

-Si vous l’aviez lu jusqu’à la fin, vous sauriez aussi que je suis muet. Donc incapable de proférer des menaces ou de parler au téléphone.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin et Felicity réalisa qu’il l’utilisait comme une armure. Ses yeux reflétaient une vérité toute autre. Lance avait touché un point sensible. Elle voulait s’approcher, lui prendre la main en signe de réconfort, l’amener loin de cette pièce et de cet interrogatoire injuste qui lui faisait revivre des moments horribles mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de cela.

-Je t’ai déjà dit qu’être muet ne t’empêche pas de tuer des gens. En plus le justicier utilise ton application pour parler. C’est plus qu’une coïncidence. Et ne change pas de sujet. Comment tu as eu ces cicatrices ? Tu as dit que tu étais seul sur l’île, alors quoi ? Tu te les es infligées toi-même ?

Frapper Lance semblait la meilleure course d’action à adopter. Il ne pouvait pas demander de telles choses à Oliver. Il n’en avait aucun droit. Mais Laurel ne disait rien, et Felicity se redemanda pourquoi Oliver avait fait appel à elle. Elle n’arrivait clairement pas à déterminer ce qu’un détective avait le droit de demander ou non. Peut-être qu’elle était sous le choc du comportement de son père et se retrouvait sans voix. Mais elle était là pour protéger Oliver et ne faisait clairement pas bien son travail.

La réponse de son ami la stupéfia.

-Je n’étais pas seul, traduisit-elle dans un souffle.

Lance eut un air triomphant et Laurel le dévisagea, aussi stupéfaite qu’elle.

-Pourquoi tu as menti à tout le monde ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne voulais pas que ma famille sache ce qu’il s’est passé. Parce que les gens qui étaient là m’ont blessé. Non. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire.

Il fronça les sourcils et refit son geste avec plus d’intensité.

-Désolé Oliver, le geste que tu fais signifie bien « blessé ».

Oliver n’arrivait pas à faire passer le message qu’il voulait. Il prit son téléphone sous le regard scrutateur du détective et tapa brièvement. Il hésita avant de finalement le lire.

-Ils m’ont torturé.

Felicity porta la main à son cœur qui battait la chamade. La pièce et ses occupants disparurent, sa vision se focalisant sur Oliver qui gardait les yeux baissés sur son téléphone. Il avait gardé ça en lui tout ce temps. En une phrase, les horreurs qu’il avait vécues se décuplèrent, atteignant des sommets qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer.

Il s’était retrouvé sans défenses, à la merci de ses ravisseurs qui l’avaient tellement blessé que _vingt pourcent de son corps était couvert de cicatrices_. Et sa voix ? Est-ce qu’il l’avait perdue à force de hurler sous les assauts de ses tortureurs ? Elle ne pensait pas que c’était possible mais encore quelques minutes auparavant, elle ignorait qu’on pouvait porter autant de cicatrices et y survivre.

Toutes sortes de scénarios différents envahirent son esprit. Ils avaient dû l’attacher ou l’enfermer dans une cage et… Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte qu’il venait d’être menotté pendant des heures. Privé de ses mouvements, à la merci de policiers qui en avaient après lui. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Pourtant, Oliver était resté calme, ne laissant rien paraître de son traumatisme. Il avait une force incroyable. Encore maintenant, il avait les yeux baissés pour n’affronter aucun de leurs regards, mais il se tenait droit, il ne tremblait pas, il maintenait une façade désaffectée. Mais ce n’était que ça, une façade. Laurel lui toucha le bras pour lui offrir du réconfort et il sursauta comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Elle murmura une excuse et échangea un regard impuissant avec Felicity.

-Tu as déjà tué quelqu’un ? demanda le détective comme si son monde ne venait pas de basculer d’axe.

Felicity n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il continuait à interroger Oliver de la pire manière qui soit, en appuyant sur les sujets qui étaient sûrs de blesser son ami, profitant de sa vulnérabilité. À ce moment, elle n’aurait pas été étonnée qu’Oliver admette que oui, il avait déjà tué. Et elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Pour s’en sortir vivant, il avait peut-être dû attaquer ses ravisseurs. C’était de la légitime défense.

L’expression de peine et de douleur qui déformait son visage lui étreignit le cœur et elle dut résister à l’envie de crier sur Lance. De se lever et de quitter cet interrogatoire. De prendre Oliver par la main et de le guider loin d’ici. Si elle faisait quoi que ce soit, elle serait remplacée par un autre interprète et Oliver perdrait un visage amical à ses côtés.

-Ça suffit, détective, s’emporta Laurel, le regard noir. Aucune de ces questions n’est pertinente pour l’affaire dont est accusé mon client. Cet interrogatoire est terminé.

-Bien sûr que c’est pertinent, répliqua-t-il. Je demande à l’accusé de meurtre s’il a déjà tué quelqu’un. S’il est innocent, il n’a qu’à le dire.

Laurel allait renchérir mais Oliver toqua sur la table pour attirer leur attention avant de signer. Pour la première fois, Felicity hésita à traduire ses gestes. Il s’incriminait. L’expression de son visage était toujours hantée mais il lui adressa un regard étonné et elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas déformer ses paroles.

-Je ne suis pas innocent, rapporta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Le jour où j’ai demandé à Sara de m’accompagner sur le bateau de mon père, je l’ai tuée. J’ai tué votre fille.

L’air triomphant du détective se transforma en une grimace de haine et de douleur alors que Laurel détournait des yeux embués de larmes, se retenant de toucher à nouveau son ami. Il venait de leur révéler combien il se sentait coupable de la mort de Sara alors qu’il n’y était pour rien. Felicity voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu’il avait tort, que ce n’était en rien sa faute, que lui-même était victime de ce qui leur était arrivé, mais elle restait figée sur sa chaise, incapable du moindre geste, sachant qu’Oliver repousserait ses bras.

Lance allait encore s’attaquer à Oliver mais celui-ci fit des gestes qu’elle traduisit :

-Je ne répondrai plus à aucune question. Je voudrais discuter seul à seul avec mon avocate de la suite.

Il fit signe qu’il utiliserait le téléphone et Felicity fit son maximum pour ne pas le prendre contre elle. Elle sortit avec le détective qui leur assurait à nouveau qu’il avait de toute façon assez de preuves pour le mettre en prison. Comment il n’était pas affecté par les révélations d’Oliver la dépassait. Elle pouvait comprendre qu’il l’estimait responsable de la mort de sa fille, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à le haïr après avoir découvert qu’il s’était fait torturer sur cette île maudite. Apparemment si.

Felicity aperçut au loin la famille Queen, complétée par Théa qui avait dû terminer sa journée de cours, et elle se faufila discrètement vers les toilettes. Elle n’était pas prête à faire face à leurs questions. Elle s’enferma et s’autorisa un moment pour assimiler tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre. En quelques mots, Oliver avait changé tout ce qu’elle s’était imaginé de son séjour sur l’île et l’avait remplacé par une histoire emplie de douleur et de perte.

Elle retint difficilement ses larmes alors qu’elle imaginait un Oliver plus jeune, échoué sur la plage, dévasté par la mort de son amie et de son père, qui se retrouvait capturé et torturé par des hommes qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait encore beaucoup d’éléments qu’elle ignorait et qu’elle ne lui demanderait jamais, et elle espérait qu’un jour il trouverait quelqu’un qui saurait l’aider à surmonter son traumatisme et à qui il parlerait librement, sans être sous la contrainte comme aujourd’hui.

Felicity ravala ses pleurs, ce n’était pas encore le moment de craquer, elle le ferait dans l’intimité de son appartement, quand personne ne risquerait de la voir. La famille Queen n’avait pas besoin de voir combien elle avait été affectée par ce qu’elle avait appris, surtout qu’elle ne pouvait rien leur révéler de ce qu’il s’était dit. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, vérifia son apparence dans le miroir avant de ressortir plus forte mentalement pour leur parler. Elle saurait rester professionnelle et rassurante pour la suite. Comme Laurel l’avait dit, toutes les preuves du détective étaient circonstancielles.

Oliver ne passerait pas une nuit en prison.


	17. Chapter 17

Après sa discussion avec Laurel, Oliver avait été enfermé dans une des cellules du commissariat sous les regards méfiants des policiers. Pourtant, il était confiant. Dans quelques heures, les flèches qu’il avait stratégiquement placées dans un hangar des Glades où se réunissaient tous les soirs un gang de vendeurs de drogue amateur seraient tirées. Il avait fait en sorte qu’elles visent bas, son but était de les effrayer et de les faire fuir, non de les tuer. Ces jeunes étaient perdus et il voulait juste leur donner un avertissement. La police penserait que le justicier avait été présent et Oliver Queen serait innocenté.

En plus, l’interrogatoire s’était en grande partie passé comme il l’avait prévu. Lance l’avait attaqué à chacune de ses questions, ne faisant à aucun moment preuve d’impartialité. Il avait su donner des alibis pour la plupart des apparitions du justicier, utilisant sa famille et ses employés ou les centaines de gens qui fréquentaient les mêmes clubs que lui.

Lance ne saurait pas prouver son absence.

La vidéo qui montrait le justicier parler avec l’application de Felicity avait été une mauvaise surprise. Ce jour-là, il avait agi dans la précipitation et n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’utiliser ce programme pour s’exprimer s’il ne voulait pas que ses cibles s’échappent. Ses messages vocaux lui mangeaient toujours une grande partie de son temps. Mais encore une fois, il ne s’agissait pas d’une preuve formelle. Ce n’était qu’un logiciel parmi d’autres que le justicier utilisait et comme il l’avait dit à Lance, des milliers d’autres personnes l’avaient téléchargé. Il continuerait à l’utiliser en dernier ressort.

En voyant qu’il avait réponse à tout, Lance avait cru frapper fort en abordant l’île. Encore une fois, Oliver avait tourné la situation à son avantage. Avec quelques mots choisis, il avait donné l’image d’un homme brisé par ce qu’il avait vécu et non d’un guerrier forgé par les épreuves. Parler de torture avait mis Lance mal à l’aise pour continuer à lui poser des questions sur ce qu’il avait vécu, et mentionner Sara avait été sûr de ranimer le feu de la haine que le détective lui vouait. Il n’aurait pas pitié de lui.

Oliver s’en était voulu de faire revivre ça à Laurel et avait mis fin à l’interrogatoire. Lance avait de toute façon dévoilé toutes ses cartes et il n’avait rien d’assez substantiel pour le faire enfermer. Laurel lui avait assuré qu’aucun juge de se prononcerait en faveur d’un procès, les preuves n’étant vraiment pas probantes et le détective en ayant clairement après lui. Il ne passerait que cette nuit en cellule et le lendemain à dix heures aurait lieu son audience.

Le seul point noir de la journée – et il s’en voulait de penser ça – avait été la présence de Felicity. Elle était plus qu’une amie pour lui, c’était celle avec qui il pouvait être le plus honnête, qui n’attendait pas de lui d’être quelqu’un qu’il n’était plus, qui le mettait toujours de bonne humeur et chassait ses démons. Avec elle, il n’avait pas à faire semblant, il n’avait que le justicier à cacher. Elle n’avait jamais vu le playboy milliardaire sans foi ni loi.

Mais aujourd’hui, il avait été obligé de jouer ce rôle devant elle. Il avait bien vu qu’elle était étonnée de l’attitude hautaine et insouciante qu’il avait adoptée devant Lance et il avait été encore plus difficile de tenir son rôle. Il espérait qu’elle ne le rejetterait pas en pensant qu’il lui cachait son vrai visage. Car c’était tout le contraire.

Sa mère, Théa et Walter étaient passés le voir quelques minutes, tous sous le choc et inquiets, et il avait fait son maximum pour les rassurer, leur promettant qu’il serait de retour au manoir le lendemain car Lance n’avait évidemment rien de concret contre lui. Il s’en voulait de leur faire vivre ça mais c’était nécessaire et tout serait vite résolu. Après ce scandale, personne n’oserait l’arrêter sans preuve concrète et irréfutable. Ce qu’ils n’obtiendraient jamais.

La porte au bout du couloir s’ouvrit et des talons claquèrent sur le sol. Il était le seul prisonnier, ce qui n’était pas étonnant, ces cellules servaient en général à contenir les drogués et les alcolos pour la nuit, il était encore trop tôt.

Felicity s’arrêta devant sa cellule et il se leva de son lit pour la saluer. Il ne s’était pas attendu à sa visite, sa famille avait déjà dû jouer de leurs relations et de leur fortune pour le voir cinq minutes.

-Est-ce que c’est un crime de parler tellement longtemps et tellement vite à un policier pour qu’il en ait marre de vous entendre et vous laisse visiter les cellules ? Parce que je commence à me dire qu’il voulait peut-être m’enfermer ici.

Un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres. Felicity était vraiment unique.

-Ils n’enferment pas les belles blondes, signa-t-il.

Elle rougit et il ne put s’empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

-Je les teins en fait, murmura-t-elle.

-Ça restera entre nous, lui assura-t-il, l’air faussement sérieux.

-Il y a intérêt ! Personne ne doit le savoir. Je ne sais même pas comment tu m’as entendue, tu as une ouïe surdéveloppée ou quoi ?

En quelque sorte. Pour survire, il était primordial d’être toujours conscient de tout ce qui l’entourait. Chaque bruit pouvait révéler une menace. N’attendant pas de réponse, elle secoua la tête avant d’observer sa cellule. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Elle fronça les sourcils, quelque chose la chiffonnait.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant son plateau encore plein abandonné sur le lit.

Parce qu’il craignait que son repas soit empoisonné. Lance l’avait accusé publiquement d’être le justicier, beaucoup de criminels voudraient le voir mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Oliver Queen, le milliardaire insouciant, ne penserait jamais à ça.

-Je n’ai pas très faim, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle plissa les lèvres mais n’insista pas et lui demanda comment il se sentait. Il signa qu’il allait bien. Felicity fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine des barreaux, un air à la fois inquiet et déterminé sur le visage.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien. Tu es enfermé dans cette cellule de quoi ? Sept mètres carré ? Tu… Après ce que tu as révélé tout à l’heure, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu es en train de vivre. Est-ce que tu as des flashbacks ? Des attaques de panique ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que Laurel te laisse passer la nuit ici. Je vais la rappeler et te faire sortir de là…

Elle s’interrompit lorsqu’il leva la main en signe d’apaisement. Elle était toujours respectueuse de ses gestes contrairement à ses amis et à sa famille qui n’hésitaient pas à l’ignorer quand ça leur chantait. Il n’avait pas pensé qu’elle s’inquiéterait autant pour lui. Lorsqu’il avait avoué s’être fait torturer, il avait calculé les réponses de Lance et de Laurel. Le détective s’en était presque délecté, pensant enfin atteindre la vérité, et son amie avait évité le sujet par la suite, se concentrant sur l’affaire pour avoir le temps de digérer ce qu’elle avait appris. Il s’attendait à une visite de sa part lui demandant des explications lorsqu’il serait sorti d’ici et il savait comment la gérer.

Felicity par contre n’aurait rien dû entendre de cela. Il n’avait pas calculé comment elle réagirait et ne s’y était pas vraiment attardé, c’était Lance et ses réactions qu’il devait maîtriser. Elle était apparemment bouleversée et s’inquiétait de son sort outre mesure. Il se devait de la rassurer et de lui montrer qu’il avait surmonté ces épreuves il y a bien longtemps, sans pour autant qu’elle comprenne qu’il avait été torturé tellement de fois qu’il y était pour ainsi dire désensibilisé. Comme c’était souvent le cas avec elle, il lui donnerait des demi-vérités.

-Pas de flashbacks, signa-t-il. Rien ici ne me rappelle l’île.

-Tu es enfermé, insista-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne te rappelle pas des expériences horribles.

Elle avait raison, il détestait être enfermé. Sauf qu’il était ici de son propre gré et il avait déjà trouvé quatre moyens de s’échapper s’il le voulait. S’il se penchait vraiment sur la question, il en trouverait certainement d’autres. Il ne se sentait pas pris au piège. Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça et il devait la rassurer autrement.

-Le sol n’est pas terreux. L’air n’est pas humide. La lampe ne grésille pas. Mes poignets ne sont pas attachés. Je vais bien, je te le promets.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix fragile.

Les mots n’étant plus suffisants, Oliver s’approcha et prit les barreaux entre ses mains. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il hocha la tête et lui parla avec les yeux, lui assurant qu’il allait bien. Felicity le dévisagea longtemps et il se perdit dans ses iris bleus emplis de douceur, d’empathie et d’inquiétude. Il vit ses doutes se lever et elle lui sourit avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes. Toutes ses pensées se figèrent, leur point de contact devenant son seul repère, lui apportant chaleur et affection.

-D’accord, murmura-t-elle, attirant son regard vers ses lèvres rouges.

Il voulait y goûter. Il voulait se perdre en elle et se donner entièrement à elle.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Le cœur battant, ses phalanges devinrent blanches sous la force avec laquelle il serra les barreaux. La représentation physique de la barrière qu’il avait érigée entre lui et Felicity pour la maintenir éloignée et la protéger de lui. Malgré tout, elle s’efforçait sans s’en rendre compte d’y faire des brèches pour l’atteindre.

À force de sourires et de paroles à moitié réfléchies, elle s’était fait une place dans son cœur mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses avancer plus loin. Il recula, lâchant les barreaux et perdant le contact avec Felicity. Il fit mine de ne pas voir son air blessé. Elle était clairement attirée par lui et croyait qu’elle n’était pas assez bien à ses yeux. C’était tout le contraire.

Elle était trop bien pour lui. Trop pure, trop douce, trop joyeuse, trop rayonnante.

Il ne la mêlerait pas à sa vie de ténèbres, de douleur, de mort, de haine, de perte.

-On se voit demain au tribunal, murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle repartit alors qu’Oliver se passait une main sur le visage. Il devrait arrêter de la fréquenter. Mais il en était incapable. L’idée même de ne plus voir ses sourires et sa joie de vivre illuminer ses journées lui étreignait le cœur. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d’elle.


End file.
